Unyielding
by caitlaan
Summary: Begins at the encounter with the Volturi in Breaking Dawn part2. Alice shows Aro her vision, but he doesn't sway. He see's a flaw in her plan, and in his despiration to have her as part of the Volturi offers her a choice. She can join them, or fight. And what else can she do if the ones she loves lives are on the line? please read&review rated m !UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Unyielding

"You see what will happen if you carry on with this." Alice told Aro, Aro's face was blank and emotionless. He had witnessed Alice's vision, what would happen if he continued with this. He had seen the deaths of many of them in her vision. On both sides. A small smile spread across his face and he looked at Alice, he smiled at her pitifully.

"My dear, dear Alice…you have set out a very good plan! Except…for one tiny flaw." Aro gently took her hand, which Alice pulled away quickly. She hated Aro with every fibre in her body. And here he was, not backing down…not even after what she'd seen, what she'd shown him!

"And what's that?" Alice asked. She could hear Jasper struggling behind her, trying to break away from his two guards.

"You. You know what will happen if Carlisle tries to help you! You know how many of your friends will die. And I know" Aro moved forward, he leaned in and gently whispered "you won't let it happen."

Alice felt the world slide out of focus; of course…Aro was right. Alice would never let Carlisle or Jasper, or anyone else die and she knew there was only one way to alter that ending. She just had never considered it before; she never thought it would come to that.

"Don't do it, Alice!" Edward's voice pulled the world back into focus "please."

Alice knew that if she could, she would be crying.

"No matter what I show you, you won't change your mind." She told Aro. In half a second two men had her. She was dragged back behind Aro, who smiled nastily at her. She had given him exactly what she wanted.

"Let her go!" Carlisle cried. He began to run. Alice couldn't let this happen. She had to stop him.

"No!" her cry was filled with anguish, it caused Carlisle to stop, he skidded to a halt in the snow. "So many will die, Carlisle, if you try and help me. Please, I'm begging you. Don't."

Carlisle looked at Alice with pain in his eyes.

"Alice, you can't expect them to leave us alone because you're being restrained!" Carlisle tried to reason.

"Please," she said desperately "I've seen what will happen. This is the only way."

"Alice…" Jasper whispered, trying to break away from the men restraining him "please, don't do this to me!"

"Aro," Alice turned her attention away from her family to him "you can have me. I'll join you…but only if you leave my family, my friends…every one of them alone. I'll join you if you just let them go." Alice voice gave her away, it cracked. Her fear could be heard. Aro laughed. His hand extended towards Alice and wrapped around her throat tightly.

"Do you promise me, Alice, that you will come without struggle?" She nodded. "Perfect. I agree!"

"No!" Carlisle shouted, along with many others. Alice looked at the anguished looks on Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Rennesmee, Esme and Carlisle's faces. She could not bring herself to look towards Jasper.

"Alice, there has to be another way!" shouted Edward.

"You know as well as I do that there isn't Edward, you saw what I saw. Even if we chose that path I would be dead."  
"No…you didn't die in it Alice. You survived!" Edward pleaded.

"You know what I mean, you would do the same. Imagine if you had seen what I saw, except it was Bella!"

Alice was referring to Jaspers death in her vision. She would not be able to survive if he died. Especially if she knew she had been able to change it. Edward fell silent. He knew she was right.

Aro released Alice's throat.

"Kill all our witnesses!" he shouted. The Volturi moved swiftly. Screams filled the air. The witnesses the Volturi had gathered were being slaughtered behind them.

"No!" cried Alice "Leave them!"

Aro laughed again, Marcus stood by Aro. "They had to die," Marcus said "we cannot let it slip that we can be bargained with."

"On that note," Aro turned his attention towards the Cullen's and their friends, none of whom had moved "if you let out a single word about this being a bargain. You will die and she will suffer."

Alice heard a sudden cry of anger and in half second Jasper was in front of her. His hands came up to her face.

"Alice, you cannot do this. Don't do this!" his voice was filled with pain and misery. His eyes burrowed deep into Alice's. The two men who had been holding him back began to drag him away.

"No!" Aro called at them "let him say goodbye." The smile on his lips was sickening as he laughed at Jaspers desperate pleas with Alice. Jasper ignored him and moved back to Alice.

"Alice, I do not care what your vision was. We can face it, together. Just don't leave me!" his hands were on her face gently stroking her pale cheeks. Alice desperately wanted to agree with him, but she knew she couldn't.

"Jasper…" she whispered "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"No. No, I won't let you go." Jasper told her. Alice gently stood up on her tip toes, she pressed her lips on Jaspers, and Jasper kissed her back and held onto her face tightly. Alice couldn't move her hands; she was still being restrained by two men.

"Jasper, just…" she was going to tell him to remember her, but she couldn't because of the pain that would cause him. She couldn't do that to Jasper "forget about me."

Jasper staggered back, Caius pushed him down and he fell to the ground.

"The witnesses are all dead." Caius told Aro, who smiled and nodded.

"Good, let's leave then."

The Volturi surrounded Alice, blocking her view of her family and friends. She then felt one man lift her up as they began to run. The world flew past her as her mind wandered back to Jasper.

* * *

Jasper felt Emmet and Edward catch his arms. They pulled him back, stopping him from running after them. Jasper continued to struggle.

"NO!" he screamed "NO!"

"Jasper," Carlisle said "Jasper!" Carlisle caught him and pulled him into his arms in a fatherly embrace "She's gone." Jasper collapsed, he slid to the floor and dug his hands into the snow.

"Why?" he said "WHY?" he screamed at the sky.

Bella was hugging Renesmee tightly to her. Renesmee had small tears trickling down her cheeks; she reached up and placed her hand on Bella's cheek.

"No," Bella answered "I don't think Alice is coming back…Jacob, look after her." Bella told him as she gently lifted Renesmee onto Jacobs back. He nodded his head and ran into the forest, the rest of the wolves followed. Bella watched them leave; Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Why did you get her to leave?" he whispered to Bella gently.

"I've got a feeling Jasper isn't going to be civil. I don't want Renesmee to see him like that." She explained to him. Edward nodded, and sighed deeply.

Every vampire (minus Vladimir and Stefan who had quickly left when the Volturi had gone) was gathered around the Cullen family. Esme had an arm wrapped around Jasper; Rosalie was holding Jasper's hands whilst Carlisle and Emmet were having a deep discussion.

"We can't let them win!" growled Emmet, "Alice would have done the same for anyone of us!"

"We can't just run in and attack them, Emmet! We would all die and in the end it would only cause Alice to suffer." Carlisle ran his hand through his hair.

"Carlisle," said Zafrina "we are not sure if we would be willing to fight…Alice did make this decision. I cannot put my family at risk because of that." Carlisle nodded,

"I understand that, Zafrina…thank you for helping us here. You may leave us now; I think my family need time to mourn." Zafrina nodded respectively and ran into the woods, followed by her coven.

"We shall leave you now, Carlisle" said Benjamin next "If you require our help…I'm sure we'll be happy to help as well as we can." He shook hands with Carlisle and soon the Egyptians had left also. The nomads left next, after a quick goodbye they went their separate ways. Except for Garrett, who stood by Kate. Then the Irish coven said farewell, they also insured that they would do all they were willing to do to help them.

Soon it was just the Denali family with the Cullens. Carlisle embraced each one of them, and then said.

"If it isn't too rude, I would like to ask that you leave us to mourn. Thank you, for helping us."

"Of course, Carlisle" said Tanya, who then turned to Bella and said "tell your little girl we say goodbye."

"I will and thank you." Bella said. Tanya nodded and she turned and left with the rest of her family.

Rosalie was comforting Emmet. Emmet was pacing furiously, muttering to Rosalie about how it was wrong.

"We can't leave her, they'll hurt her!" Emmet was saying. Rosalie caught his arm, leaned in and whispered.

"Shut up, Emmet! Right now Jasper needs us and he hearing that we all think Alice is going to get hurt will not help him!"

After that Emmet remained silent, he had his arm around Rosalie who buried her head on his shoulder as she thought of Alice.

Edward crouched in front of Jasper who sat in the snow staring blankly at the forest, the sun had set a while ago and the darkness was surrounding them.

"Come on, Jazz" Edward said "We should be getting home. We'll sort everything out tomorrow." Jasper got up and walked away. He headed for the house, not bothering to see if anyone was following him. He knew the one person he wanted to follow wouldn't be there, so what was the point in looking?

* * *

Alice was dropped on the floor, they had arrived in Italy. She edged away from the man who had been carrying her and pushed herself up. She was surrounded by the Volturi. Aro, Jane and Alec all stood in front of her, she backed away from them.

"Alice, I don't believe you've met our newest-well, except you-addition. May I introduce Decimus?" Aro indicated behind Alice, she spun round to find a man who must have been twenty when he was bitten. He towered above her, with his dark hair greased back showing his pale white face, his blood red eyes gleamed as he grinned nastily at Alice. He had a stocky build and looked nearly as strong as Emmet. He wore a long black cloak, similar to that of Alec or Jane's. "He was changed by a vampire in the local town two years ago…and we only just recruited him last month! A brilliant addition!" Aro clapped Decimus on the shoulder and grinned.

"What's his gift?" Alice spat backing away from him.

Decimus laughed, and focused his attention Alice. Alice found herself walking back to him, before she knew what had happened she was kneeling at his feet.

"I can physically control people, it takes great mental control to throw off my power!" he boasted. Alice tried to stand but found herself unable to move. She growled threateningly at Decimus.

"Let. Me. Up." She spat at him. Her anger growing.

"Now, now" said Aro "don't be so rude! After all, Decimus is going to be…looking after you." Aro turned and flicked his wrist, dismissing the entire Volturi guard, except for Decimus, Alec and Jane. "Let her up!" Aro ordered; Alice was on her feet in half a second.

Aro then sat on his throne, Alec and Jane stood on either side of him. Decimus grabbed Alice's arms and pushed her in front of him.

"Now then, Alice, I think it is time you told us a bit about young Renesmee…and I wouldn't mind knowing a bit about Bella's power as well!"

"I don't know anything about Bella's power; I've been away from the Cullens for some time now. Besides, why don't you just read my mind?" Alice spat.

"Because that gets boring," sighed Aro "and I don't think that would teach you to speak the truth…and don't ask unnecessary questions!" Aro waved his hand to Jane who focused on Alice. Alice let out a scream of pain and curled up. Jane smiled, as did Alec and Decimus laughed loudly. Aro just stared at Alice, a small smile on his lips. Suddenly the pain was gone, Alice pushed herself up. She looked up at Aro who looked at Decimus.

"Put her somewhere where she can't get out! We can find out what we need to tomorrow." Aro ordered, Decimus nodded and pulled Alice up. Alice pushed away from him and snarled.

"Don't make this more difficult!" he threatened. Alice started backing away from him. She saw the open door at the other end of the room and made a desperate break for it, but before she could reach Decimus caught her waist and threw her over his shoulder with ease.

"I thought you said she had promised to come without a struggle?" he asked Aro, as he held tightly onto the kicking and squirming Alice.

"I did!" she spat "I said I'd come here without a struggle, I didn't say anything about once I got here!" Alice continued to struggle against Decimus's grip.

"Silence!" shouted Aro, Alice fell silent and still "You will do as we say, or I will leave you at Jane's mercy. Take her away!"

Decimus strolled down the corridors, past hundreds of doors, down countless corridors and finally stopped at a room. He took a key from a chain around his neck and slid it into the lock; he twisted and opened the thick metal door. He threw Alice in with ease, then said

"You won't be able to get out of here, the walls are too thick as is the door, a human wouldn't even be able to shift that door!" and with that he left, slamming the door shut behind him. Alice heard the lock click and many other bolts and locks later, Decimus left. She threw herself against the door and the walls but found that she didn't even dent the surface. This was impossible! She was a vampire, she could break through anything!

"What kind of metal is this!" she cried in annoyance, before sliding to the ground in a frustrated heap.

**r&r**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper sat alone in his and Alice's room. He sat looking out at the incredible view, but it had no impact on him. He was engulfed in his misery. Life without Alice was no life at all. He heard the door creak open as Bella walked in. Jasper was surprised Bella was the one who had come to comfort him. They had never been very close, yes they were friends, but Alice was always closer to Bella then he was to Bella.

"Hey Jasper," she said, sitting next to him. She stared out the window at the wonderful view. Jasper barely took notice of her entrance. After a few minutes in silence Bella spoke "I know that Alice wouldn't want you to be like this, and I know she would only leave you if she had to. If the other option was unfathomable. You know that, right?"

Now Jasper understood why Bella had come to comfort him, she understood Alice better than almost anyone (except him) and in the state he was in it was unlikely he would be able to understand why Alice left. Jasper could feel that Bella was upset; he could tell that she was hurting to.

"I do." Whispered Jasper "It's just hard…I haven't been without her for a long time." Bella wrapped an arm around Jasper, and nodded sadly.

"Come downstairs, come talk to the others." Bella said, helping Jasper up. They headed downstairs together.

* * *

Alice sat waiting for the door to open; her eyes were glued to the heavy door. She was waiting for it to open and for Decimus to enter. After many hours the door finally opened, and in strolled Alec and Decimus.

"Come on then." Said Alec, he took one of Alice's arms whilst Decimus took the other "Aro needs your help!"

They pushed and dragged her back to the room they had been in yesterday. She got a proper look at the room this time. It had tall towering stone walls; the walls were covered in extravagant carvings, statues of men and women (whom Alice assumed were former members of the Volturi who had died) filled the room. The tall windows allowed in light; however half of them had long red drapes covering the windows. There were three thrones in the room; Aro's was slightly set forward to the other two thrones. In the other two thrones sat Marcus and Caius, Marcus to the left and Caius to the right. Aro was the first to speak.

"Now Alice, we need some help with something. I think your visions would be helpful!" he waved her forward, and Alice felt herself unwillingly move forward. She cast a death glare at Decimus who grinned nastily. She soon reached Aro's side and kneeled by him. "Good, that's a lot better." He said, "Finally accepting our control!"

"I will fight it with every fibre in my body." She growled. Aro ignored her and seized her hand. He began searching her mind for visions. Much to his frustration Alice hadn't had any ones that would help him. Not a single one. He growled in frustration and released Alice's hand. He rose in his throne and towered over Alice. "Make sure you have something more useful for me soon or I will…."

Aro's threat was interrupted by the entrance of a few members of the Volturi. Two men were restraining one man; this man had a neatly trimmed beard that was a dark brown, verging on black. He had a heard of short curly hair and red eyes. He pushed himself away from the two men restraining him, only leading to him falling to a heap on the floor. He pushed himself up in an instant and hissed darkly at them.

"We found him, Aro." One man said.

"Brilliant. Nice to see you again, Percival." Said Aro, a small smile spread across his face. "I was a bit upset to hear you rejected my offer…again."  
"I am afraid to say your 'ospitality has fallen. Ze men you sent after me were rather 'arsh." Replied Percival in a strong French accent. His eyes then fell on Alice "I see you 'ave a new addition…bonjour, petit!" he said sarcastically.

"I don't want to be here either." Alice said back simply, "I have a family already." At this Aro turned to Alice.

"They are no longer your family. Jane!" he flicked his hand and Jane moved forward. Alice screamed as the pain filled her. "Put him somewhere secure…but watch him he is a lot stronger than her…I don't know if the rooms we've prepared will hold him…we'll soon see!" Aro ordered. He then turned his attention back to Alice. "Unless you want us to get rid of them, you will forget about your 'family'." He told her, Alice nodded weakly in reply. Aro smiled menacingly. "Keep her here; I want everyone who arrives today to see that even the Cullens are doing as we wish. Decimus, if she starts disobeying…stop her."

"Yes, Aro." He bowed slightly, as he replied to his superior. Decimus moved to stand behind Alice. He roughly took Alice's waist and pulled her back slightly. He then whispered menacingly "Don't cause too much trouble, darling." Alice hissed. She pushed his hand off her waist.

"Don't touch me." She threatened, which only made him laugh. Decimus place his hands back on Alice's waist and laughed as she tried to move and failed. He was forcing her to stand still. His hands then slipped down from her waist to the side of her thighs. She tensed. He then pushed a kiss on her neck, tormenting her even further. Alice hissed.

"You can torment the girl later," Aro said, as he noticed Decimus "we've got plenty of time!"

Decimus nodded and stepped back slightly from Alice, but he still kept his hands firmly on her hips.

Throughout the day various vampires were dragged in, Percival wasn't the only one unwilling to join the Volturi. Many struggled against them, but eventually each one was dragged away to their own prison.

"Chelsea will have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Caius said, with a small laugh.

"Yes, she'll have a hard job on some of them as well…I fear." Aro said his eyes drifting to Alice, who stood with her head bowed.

The doors were flung open as two of the Volturi guard staggered in; they were dragging a girl who looked sixteen with them. Her hair fell in long dark auburn curls down her back; the first thing Alice noticed was her golden eyes. She was a vegetarian, which surprised Alice. The girl was also tiny; she was probably the same height as Alice. She was putting up a strong struggle and the men weren't succeeding in restraining her. They stopped when they had entered the room and tried to hold her still. She froze when she saw Caius and let a low hiss.

"You!" she spat at him, both Caius and Aro laughed menacingly. In the second they laughed the young girl caught hold of her guards' wrists, flipped up in the air twisting back their arms and kicked one of them in the back. His arm was ripped lean off. Before anyone could react she had the other guard in a tight headlock, she was griping his chin tightly and getting ready to rip his head clean off. But before she could another five men surrounded her, they pulled her off the man. One man wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. This didn't stop her kicking and squirming. One man hit her hard across the face; he then caught her neck and growled menacingly. She hissed back.

"Now, now Caitlin…calm down!" laughed Aro. She stopped struggling.

"You can't get me to do anything!" she spat at him angrily, her English accent could be heard clearly now.

"Oh, but we can. You see, even the Cullens' are obeying our wishes now!" he indicated to Alice. This had had an effect on almost all the other vampires who had been dragged in. Apparently the Cullens' were very well known. It didn't have the desired effect on Caitlin.

"Who?" she asked, Aro looked surprised.

"I'm surprised you don't know them! Being a vegetarian I thought you would have heard of the vegetarian covens." Caius said, getting up and walking towards her. Caitlin hissed dangerously.

"Get away from me you ass-hole!" she growled at him. Caius ignored her, he caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him.

"She might be more trouble than she is worth, Aro." Caius said, as he drew his hand away from Caitlin who hissed and spat at him. Aro shrugged, and watched Caitlin with deep interest.

"Take her away, and make sure she is in a secure room!" Aro ordered.

"We've run out of rooms, sir." Said the man whom had been put in a headlock.

"Well…I guess she can share a room with little Alice here then. Give her a chance to learn about the Cullens!" Aro said, dismissing them with a flick of his wrist. They began dragging Caitlin away.

"I know what you're doing!" she yelled "It won't work!" she spat. Aro just shrugged at her, and watched as she was dragged away.

When she had left the room Caius turned to Aro,

"Are you sure she is worth it, Aro? She could cause a lot of trouble." Caius seemed slightly concerned at the idea of being close to Caitlin. He would have rather killed her than had she in the coven.

"Yes, her gift is very unique. And if we don't feed her too often I'm sure she'll become weaker." Aro laughed. He then turned his attention to Alice.

"Decimus, take her away. I think that's everyone now." Over ten people had been dragged in and locked away today. Now, Caitlin was the last.

* * *

Decimus dragged Alice down the corridors back to her room. Just before opening the door he pressed her against the wall.

"You behave, darling." His hand ran up her leg and to her waist. He laughed as Alice hissed at him. He then put his other hand on her waist and pushed her roughly against the wall. "If I think you're causing too much trouble I will punish you…got it?" he had lent in and his face right by Alice's. She turned her head away from him; he took her chin and turned her face back to his. "Got it?" she nodded weakly. Decimus smiled and stepped away from her. He quickly threw her in the room carelessly.

Alice was shaking. She hated him. She almost didn't notice Caitlin was in the room. The girl sat crossed leg in the middle of the floor looking at Alice with mild curiosity. She had calmed down a lot.

"So…you're a veggie?" asked Caitlin, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah…why you asking?" asked Alice, sitting down on the only bench in the room.

Caitlin shrugged "Just trying to be friendly! I guess you got a bad impression of me out there…"  
Alice laughed lightly "you think?" Caitlin grinned loosely.

"Well, I don't get along particularly well with any of them…especially Caius. That bastard." She growled. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that? Why do you hate Caius?" she asked, intrigued by Caitlin's attitude.

"Long story short, he killed my family." Caitlin shuddered at the memory. Her face showed the clear hatred she had for him.

"I'm sorry," said Alice "it must be hard for you."

Caitlin shrugged; she then looked at Alice "so…what's your story?"

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. Not much story really…came here to save my family." Alice said, not wanting to go into too much detail. Alice's face dropped as she thought about her family.

"Why do they want you?" asked Caitlin, getting to the point.

"See the future, you?" Alice asked back.

"Bit like you, except I see the present." Alice looked slightly confused by this explanation. "Basically, I can see whatever I want, as long as it is happening in the present. It's useful. It means I can find anyone I want. All I have to do is focus on that person, or that area and I can see what is happening. It's useful, but unfortunately the Volturi found out." Caitlin explained. She hopped up lightly and made her way to the door. She traced her hand along the thin gap in the edge and sighed. "I guess there is no breaking out of here." Alice shook her head sadly.

It was then that Alice suddenly had a vision, her eyes glazed over.

_"We must fight them!" snarled a woman Alice did not know, she was surrounded by many others. "If not they will control us all, not just us vampires. You all!" That was when Alice realised that not everyone had red eyes, or pale skin. Some of them weren't vampires, but what were they? Not human. Something else._

_"I agree." Said a tall man, whose back was all Alice could see, she could only see half the people. _

Alice snapped back into reality. Her vision had passed. Caitlin was watching her with a small frown on her face,

"Was that a vision?" She asked, Alice nodded in reply. "What did you see?" Caitlin jumped with great agility and landed directly in front of Alice. Alice explained quickly what she had seen. Caitlin's face filled with urgency at the end of the tale.

"You can't let them see that. You mustn't." she told Alice "Alice, do you know what is happening?" She shook her head, Caitlin darted to the door. She pressed her ear against it and listened carefully she then took a deep sniff. "All clear. Well…the Volturi are not satisfied with having a bit of control over us vamps. They want to have complete control. Over us, wolves, shape-shifters, witches…everyone. The only ones they don't desire to control are humans or animals. I also have the feeling they are planning to kill off many of the other species-especially the wolves." Caitlin quickly said.

"What?" whispered Alice in horror, "but I thought witches had all died out?"

"No, no" said Caitlin "they are all just in hiding. They do age and die, but slower than humans, they can live into their two hundreds. They're not like the fictional witches, they don't fly on brooms, they don't have warts and aren't green. They look like any normal human and can do magic…just with their bare hands. They're not just female as well, some are men and some are women. They stay in hiding after a lot of them got massacred in the 15th to 17th century. Understandably!"

"Oh god…why do the Volturi want control over them?" Alice asked quietly. Caitlin shrugged.

"I guess it's because of the power they would have over everyone, they could get anything they wanted."

Caitlin rocked back on her heels lightly and remained quiet for a few seconds. She was searching through the areas of Europe she travelled through. She had met witches once before on her lone travels. She found them.

A group of men and women were sitting happily in their house, all were laughing and seemed complete relaxed. Caitlin relaxed, her stiff body position eased.

"The witches I know seem safe," Caitlin informed Alice.

Alice gaped "you just saw them? But it wasn't even obvious!"  
"It's hard to notice unless you know me very well…so only one person has ever been able to tell." Caitlin told a shocked Alice.

"That is…incredible." Alice suddenly had an idea "Could I ask a favour?" Caitlin nodded her head as she slumped back against the wall "Can you check on my family? The Olympic coven."

"Where are they?" asked Caitlin, crossing her legs and pushing back her hair.

"Forks, they live in a house in the woods…" Alice began telling her the details but Caitlin just raised her hand to silence her. She was searching through Forks, she had found the house. Inside she saw a family of vampires all sitting in the living room of a very stylish house. One man, with blonde hair and very badly scarred arms looked so upset. The others were gathered around him, talking quietly. Caitlin would've seen what they were talking about but she think she already knew. She let the image fade and returned to her small prison. She looked at Alice.

"They are all ok…but very sad. I think they are missing you. One man in particular. The scarred one."

"Jasper…"whispered Alice. She hung her head slightly thinking of him.

"Your mate?" asked Caitlin. Alice nodded; Caitlin darted over to Alice and sat next to her. "I am sorry." They sat side by side, shoulder to shoulder. "When you cannot be with the one you love, you have to remember, that nothing can ever truly separate you. Nothing can truly take away the love you have for each other…not even Chelsea."

**please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob sat watching the Cullens mourn. He would have gone had it not been for Renesmee, he would have left them to mourn in peace. It was then that there was a knock on the door, Esme got up to go see who it was.

"I'll go" said Jacob, getting up and heading for the door. It was Sam. He looked gravely at Jacob.

"I need to talk to them." Sam pushed past Jacob and walked straight in before he could stop him. Jacob followed him through to the lounge.

"Sam, how can we help you?" asked Carlisle. Rising from his seat and moving towards Sam.

"I want to know if the Volturi are coming back." He said simply.

"We don't know…" Carlisle began

"Then I want you to leave, people in this area have been in danger too often because of you." Sam said harshly. Edward rose from his seat.

"Sam, surely you could wait till a better time. We aren't in the best of places…"

"I know you're all upset about midget going, but it was her choice. She deserted her family…" Sam never got a chance to finish; Jasper had sprung from his seat and onto Sam in an instant. He had him pinned easily on the ground.

"She did not abandon us!" hissed Jasper "She saved us. And her name is Alice!" he spat at Sam. The grip on Sam's neck was getting tighter and tighter. Jasper would have killed him had Emmet and Edward not pulled him off. Edward then turned to Sam and said calmly,

"Alice had a vision, and do you know who died in her vision? Not just some of us, but Seth and Leah too. Not to mention other wolves. She saved us all by changing what could've happened. She sacrificed herself for her family, which is what family would truly do. Now, get out." Edward hissed the last part menacingly. Jacob caught Sam's arm and dragged him out.

When they got out side Jacob threw Sam to the ground.  
"You absolute ass!" he snarled at Sam, getting angry. He pushed him back down when he tried to get up "Alice did so much for us all. And you waltz in acting like the hero? Just because the wolves were there doesn't mean we changed anything. You may protect these people, but the Cullens have never hurt them and for you to just _demand_ they leave is ridiculous. You complete ass!" Sam got up, and without a word left. Jacob watched him leave and when he was certain he had gone went back inside. He went in and sat on the ground by Renesmee. She rested her head against Jacobs shoulder and fell quickly into a deep sleep. Jasper sat with his head in his hands.

"Sorry," said Jacob to them all "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore."

Esme sat by Carlisle, she smiled gratefully. Emmet and Rosalie both looked at Jacob annoyed, Emmet had his arm tightly around Rosalie, Edward and Bella sat on the sofa, Bella had her head on Edwards shoulder.

* * *

December had passed quickly, it was now mid-January, and Alice had not been paid much attention. At the moment Aro had been busy dealing with all the other people he had captured. Alice and Caitlin had become closer over the few weeks they had been enclosed in the room together. Alice had learnt that Caitlin had been raised in England and after being turned into a vampire had run. She had left England and started travelling Europe where she had met witches; she had then gone onto China and had travelled that part of the world as well. There she had met a pack of werewolves who had been very tame (until the full moon when they went and hid in the forest away from human life). She had also met shifters but they had nearly destroyed her so she wasn't too fond of them. She had only been turned into a vampire five years ago; she had been bitten at the age of sixteen a few days after her birthday. Caitlin knew everything about Alice already.

From what they could gather (Caitlin had incredible hearing) Chelsea's powers were failing on any non-vampire being. They had mainly resorted to threatening their families to get them to cooperate. One witch had joined them easily; she was nearing sixty, but looked no older than thirty. When Caitlin had been questioned the witch had been there. She learnt that her name was Darya and she was from Russia. Chelsea's power had not worked on Caitlin,

"Why don't Chelsea's powers work on you?" asked Alice, intrigued by Caitlin's immunity

"Same reason they don't work on you." Caitlin said, but when Alice questioned her about her mate she wouldn't answer. She would just shrug off her questions.

Suddenly, Caitlin sprang onto her feet she faced the door and hissed quietly. It was pushed open and in the doorway stood Decimus.

"Come on, darling." He said to Alice, "I want a word with you."

Alice followed him out of the room, seeing no point in struggling. He slammed the door shut behind them, and took Alice's wrist. Instead of heading towards the usual chamber where Aro was he led her in the opposite direction.

She found herself in a small room that was completely empty and not decorated like the others. It had plain walls and a simple stone floor. Decimus kicked the door shut behind them. He caught Alice's arm and pushed her to the floor. She sat on the floor, looking up at Decimus as he throw off his long cloak and turned up his shirt sleeves.

"Know then, darling, Aro's out and asked me to find something out for him. We wanna know a little about Caitlin. She's very difficult to manage…and we've got a feeling you might know something."

Decimus looked at Alice expectantly, but she remained silent. She pushed herself off the floor and looked at Decimus.

"I'm afraid you thought wrong." She said simply, Decimus laughed darkly.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Decimus said, as he caught Alice's arms and slammed her against the wall, with one hand he caught both of Alice's small hands and held them down; with the other he roughly caught her waist. His hand then slid under her top, Alice snarled at Decimus. "Now, darling, don't be like that!" he gently kissed her neck as she tried to squirm away. In one smooth movement Alice managed to free one hand from his grip and hit him hard in the face. Decimus moved backwards as the impact of the slap caught him off guard, but before Alice could do anything he pushed her back against the wall. He lifted her right arm and bit down hard. Alice winced in pain and tried to pull away, but Decimus only bit her again. He then smoothly threw her to the ground and jumped on top of her, pinning her down. He restrained her arms above her head, and slowly slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt, he pulled it half way up revealing her toned stomach. Decimus then bit down hard on her hip making Alice whimper at the pain.

"You see, darling, I have control over you." Decimus removed his hands from Alice's wrists yet she could still not move them. She whimpered as he slid his hand under the edge of her top and peeled it up revealing a lace white bra. Alice began pleading,

"Stop, please. Stop." Decimus grinned, he kissed Alice's stomach. Then bit down hard causing Alice to whimper even more. He laughed, and gently stroked her stomach as Alice whimpered.

"You're mine, darling." Decimus told her. He quickly moved to her left arm and bit it. Alice whimpered. "Had enough?" Alice nodded in reply. Decimus smiled. "Alright, if you tell me one thing about Caitlin I will let you go. What coven is she part of?"

"She isn't" replied Alice, Decimus growled "I promise!" Alice said. Decimus looked at her for a minute then nodded.

"Well done, darling. Now, get up. You're going back." He got off her and Alice pulled on her top as soon as she realised that she had the use of her arms back. Decimus grabbed her arm. He dragged her back to her small prison and pushed her in.

* * *

Caitlin sat by Alice. Alice hadn't spoken a word since she'd been chucked back into their prison. It had been nearly three hours.

"Alice, what did he say?" whispered Caitlin "What did he do?"

Alice didn't say anything she just stared off into the distance, her eyes glazed over. She barely noticed Caitlin's arm drape over her shoulder and pull her into a one armed hug. Alice was shaking; she couldn't get rid of the image of Decimus biting her. Or the pain, she knew they didn't hurt anymore but she could still fill the small throbbing from the bites.

"Al, come on, what happened? You can tell me." Caitlin said, trying to comfort Alice without knowing what was wrong. Alice took a shaky breath; she gently pulled up her sleeve and showed Caitlin the scars that had formed on her left arm. Caitlin gasped and let out a small hiss of anger. Alice then continued to peel up her top and show her the two bite marks there. Caitlin let out a ferocious snarl. She quickly regained her control though, instead of getting mad she put an arm round Alice.

"Fuck, Al. I'm sorry." Caitlin hesitated before continuing "He didn't do anything else, did he?"

Alice shook her head. She leant back against the wall.

"I can't do this, Cait. I'm not strong enough. I want to go home, I want my family…I need Jasper." Alice said her voice breaking as she thought of Jasper. Caitlin pulled Alice up; she then turned her round so they were face to face and gripped her arms tightly, looking into Alice's eyes. Their eyes were darkening, Caitlin's more so than Alice's as she had not fed in a long time. She then proceeded to say

"Alice, you can't let them break you. You _are_ strong enough. Don't ever think you're not. Not ever."

* * *

Jasper let out a frustrated cry. He pushed Edward away from him.

"NO!" Jasper shouted at Edward "I am not waiting any longer, you keep telling me to be patient, that we'll find a way! But we've been researching the Volturi for nearly a month and have not found a way to get past them! How do you expect me to just sit around and wait!" snarled Jasper.

"Jazz…we're getting there." Said Edward calmly, trying to calm Jasper down.

"No. We're. Not." Hissed Jasper "Alice is still there and we haven't even left this house except for huntimg! You sit there researching ad researching, because you think you'll find a way around it. A law. A fact. But YOU WON'T!" he screamed "The only way to save Alice is with force. I don't care what Carlisle says, you can help me or not. But I am going to get Alice out."

Jasper turned to leave but it was then that Esme walked in. Before Jasper could even think of leaving she had him in a tight hug.

"Not yet, Jasper." Esme said calmly, rubbing his arms gently "We know, Jasper, that you want to help her but force will not help us. We will not do that unless there is no other option. One more week, Jasper. Give us one more week to research and if we haven't found anything we will all go. Ok?"

Jasper would have said no, but he knew that to help Alice he would need more than one person. He knew he stood no chance by himself but with everyone there might be the smallest possibility that they could help her. Jasper gave a small nod and began pacing again.

* * *

Two days had passed and Caitlin and Alice hadn't been out of their prison once. They were both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"Back when I was human" Caitlin said, continuing with her stories "we would go out on nights like this and just sit outside and talk and laugh. I didn't realise it, but I don't think I'll ever be as happy as I was then." Caitlin, of course, was looking outside of the room which was the only escape she had and looking at the sky.

"What's it like?" asked Alice. She envied Caitlin; she desperately wanted to see outside this dismal room.

"Beautiful. A completely clear night, it's nearly a full moon and the stars are out. It's clearer than…shit!" Caitlin sat up and took a deep breath. Her hand then shot to her throat. "Shit!"

"What?" asked Alice, sitting up.

"Oh fuck…they've got a human. And from the smell of it, they're heading this way! Fuck! Shit, Alice, I'm not going to be able to resist! I can't do this. I have never gone near a human. I swore I would _never_ kill a person. _Never _feed off them!" Caitlin panicked, she started pacing the room.

"Calm down," Alice said (even though she wasn't sure she could restrain herself) "I will stop you. I promise." Alice caught Caitlin's hands; Caitlin looked at Alice and nodded.

"They're nearly here." She whispered.

They heard the footsteps coming closer and the muffled cry of a person. The door swung open and Alec walked in with Decimus, Caius and a few members of the Volturi guard. Caius held a young boy by the arms; the boy could not have been older than fourteen.

"Meal time!" he said mockingly. Caitlin snarled and backed away, "I think we should test Caitlin's will power! Hold that one back!" ordered Caius, nodding his head towards Alice. One man gripped her arms tightly.

"Don't do it, Caitlin." Alice whispered. The young boy was thrown into the middle of the room, directly in front of Caitlin. Caius stood behind him. Caitlin pushed herself back; she pushed herself against the wall. Caius grinned menacingly and lent forward, he drew his nail across the boy's cheek, leaving a small cut. The blood slowly trickled down his cheek. Caitlin smelt it. She was struggling to resist. She let out a cry of agony and leapt towards the boy. Alice quickly too action, she threw the man holding her off her whilst he was distracted and leapt forward, she clashed with Caitlin in mid-air and in one smooth motion had her arms behind her back.

"Keep control, Caitlin. Don't do it. You'll regret it." Alice told her. Caitlin was no longer struggling against Alice.

"Thank you" Caitlin whispered "thank you!" Alice felt her body relax and let go.

"You little bitch!" snapped Caius, moving forward. He reached for the boy but before he could reach him Caitlin had leapt forward. For a moment Alice thought she was going for the boy but in mind-air her direction changed, she launched herself into Caius. Caius hissed. He threw Caitlin off with a little struggle and slammed her against the wall. Caitlin hissed and tried to break away from Caius, but failed. He had her pinned tightly against the wall.

"You think you can beat me?" he said mockingly "think you're strong enough?" he laughed. With one hand pinning Caitlin to the wall he slammed a fist into her stomach, again and again. Caitlin hissed slightly but did not flinch away. She stood and took each punch.

Caius finally finished, he spat on Caitlin before turning away. He then went to the boy who was cowering in the middle of the room. Taking by the scruff of the neck he dragged him forward. Caius stopped in front of Caitlin.

"Make sure she watches this." He hissed, before sinking his teeth into the boy's neck. Caitlin sobbed, she let a sob without any tears. She was forced to watch by Decimus as the boy was killed. Alice could see it was tearing her apart. It was destroying her. When Caius was finished he let the body drop carelessly to the floor and wiped away the blood around his lips.

"Make sure that Cullen gets punished." Caius hissed as he left, followed by Alec and the Volturi guard. Decimus stayed behind. He watched with disgust as Caitlin slid to the floor and shook as she stared at the corpse, her eyes wide open with fear. Decimus snorted and looked at Alice. A small smile spread across his lips, he caught her wrist and dragged her from the room.

"You're gonna be sorry you ever stopped her, darling" he hissed in her ear threateningly.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: SEXUAL ABUSE**

Caitlin stared at the boy's corpse; they had just left it in front of her as if he were worthless. She was shaking as she stared at it. She wrapped her arms around her legs to try and stop them shaking. She swallowed and felt the searing thirst in her throat.

* * *

"Just because we are in Italy doesn't mean we're going to fight them," said Carlisle, his hand firmly on Jaspers shoulder as they walked into the house they were renting "we're going to do some more research and if by the end of the week if we have nothing, we'll go get Alice."  
"I know!" snapped Jasper impatiently. He had only made them come to Italy so that when the time came they would be closer to Alice, so they could get to her quickly. Unfortunately, Carlisle had thought he would run off straight away, so had decided they would be on the opposite side of Italy, as far away as possible.

* * *

Alice edged away from Decimus. She was shaking. Decimus had dragged her upstairs and into a room. It had a large, mahogany bed with silk sheets in the middle. Decimus threw off his cloak revealing a black button up shirt which stood out against his snow white skin. He undid the buttons revealing his chest and showing his muscles. Alice swallowed dryly and backed away even more, she found herself pressed up against a wall.

_Oh brilliant_ she thought bitterly _trapped in a corner!_ He advanced towards her; a huge grin spread across his face, when he reached her he pressed his body against her tightly.

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this!" he whispered. Before Alice could even think of running Decimus's hand's shot forward. He caught Alice's waist and picked her up with ease, he threw her onto the bed and then climbed on top of her. With one hand he caught Alice's throat and with the other he slid her top off. Alice gave a small cry, which only made Decimus laugh.

"There's nobody here to help you know, darling." He said, pressing his lips against her neck. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach, and when he reached her hip he bit down hard.

"CAITLIN!" Alice cried desperately, knowing that she was the only one who had any chance of helping her.

* * *

Caitlin's head jolted up as she heard Alice's echoed cry. Caitlin took a deep breath and looked for Alice. She saw the room and saw Decimus pressed on top of her. Caitlin let out a low hiss as she drew out of the image. Caitlin jumped up; she threw herself against the door. She knew she was Alice's only hope in this prison. She threw herself against the door again and again. The door did not budge, but Caitlin did not give up.

* * *

Decimus laughed again, "no one can help you, not even the little brat downstairs!"

He slid off Alice's jeans, causing Alice to whimper. Decimus bit down on Alice's thigh causing her to gasp in pain. He bit again and again leaving a trail of bite marks up her body, he stopped at her waist. Alice squirmed away from him as well as she could but he was too quick, he pinned her down tightly. He focused on Alice and grinned nastily. Alice slid her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra.

"You bastard!" she screamed "Don't make me do this!" But she didn't stop; soon she had removed her bra off and had thrown it aside. Alice was screaming at Decimus, who was starting to find it annoying. He raised his hand and hit her hard across the face.

"Shut up, you bitch!" he snarled "this is happening if you like it or not!" His hand roughly grabbed her left breast, whilst he hit her with the other hand. He then lent down bit her hard on her right breast. Alice screamed. She needed this to stop. In a moment of desperation she called for the first person that came into her head

"JASPER!"

* * *

Jasper's head shot up from his hands. He was on his feet in seconds, he had heard something. He had heard Alice, there was no question.

"Jasper?" asked Rosalie, who was sitting reading up on the Volturi…again.

"She needs me!" before any of them could ask any more questions Jasper had gone

. Jasper had heard Alice's cry from across Italy. He did not look back, he just ran faster than he had ever done before. Faster than even Edward. The others had followed him and were all running behind him. The only Cullens' absent were Renesmee and Alice. Jasper was nearing the Volturi's castle already.

Caitlin rammed the door again, it hadn't budged. But she could hear a guard calling for her to stop and heard the bolts slide open and locks click. As her the guard pulled open the door she launched herself on him, in one smooth motion she had ripped off his arms and his head and had the keys. Caitlin darted from door to door releasing each captive quickly. The number of prisoners had nearly doubled since the first day. She released twelve prisoners.

Decimus laughed. He bit Alice again,

"You're husband isn't coming! If he was, don't you think it would have happened by now?" Decimus laughed again. He gently went to kiss Alice's neck again when he heard a frantic knocking on the door.

"Decimus!" called a voice from outside "the prisoners are escaping!"

Decimus growled, he got up and dragged Alice up.

"Get dressed!" he snapped, Alice quickly obeyed orders. When she was dressed he seized her arm and began dragging her out the room. That was when a sudden bang was heard.

Jasper stood by the doors he had just knocked down. The first person he saw was Aro.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?" his voice echoed across the castle. Soon all the Cullens stood behind him. There was already a commotion as the escapees fought with the Volturi. The Cullens dove into the fight, their main mission to find Alice.

"Jasper..." Alice whispered after hearing the shout. Decimus growled, he throw Alice against the wall and pinned her there.

"You listen to me, you are mine!" he spat. His hand slid under her top as he ran his hands up her back "all mine. You'll never be free from me. I'll find you. I'll finish what I started." Decimus pushed closer and closer to Alice, Alice suddenly collapsed. She fainted. Decimus growled, that was when the wall beside him suddenly burst open. Caius had been thrown at the wall with enough force to break it. Decimus looked out at the mayhem bellow; a fire had started in the middle of the court yard. He suddenly noticed one man looking at him. It was Jasper. He realised something, they weren't going to win this. Well, if he couldn't have Alice, no one could. With one yell he seized the unconscious Alice and threw her towards the fire. Many screams were heard as Alice whirled towards the fire. One from Jasper, one from Caitlin who stood looking out of a window and one from Aro.

"You fool, she's important!" cried Aro. However, before Alice reached the fire Jasper had darted forward, he leapt into the air and neatly caught her. Before anyone could come after Jasper he had turned and ran from the Volturi. The prisoners where all escaping, all flooding out of the gates and into the woods whilst the Volturi tried to put out the growing fire.

"Jasper has Alice!" shouted Esme to her family, they all turned and ran from the ever growing fire.

* * *

Caitlin darted down a corridor, she hopped out of a window and into a small passage way, there she saw two men struggling with one other prisoner. The French man, Percival. In one quick movement Caitlin had one of the men down and Percival threw the other one off him. He nodded towards Caitlin and then ran. Caitlin followed suit. She quickly launched herself over the wall and headed for the forest at a quick pace.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY'RE ALL GONE?" screamed Aro at Decimus. Decimus hung his head.

"It must have been Caitlin…she must have released everyone. Then…then started a fire." Decimus said, twisting his hands nervously. Aro was pacing back and forth whilst Caius watched him intently; Marcus was sitting in his seat not at all interested in what was going on. Aro, however, was furious.

* * *

"Alice?" Jasper said urgently, he lay Alice down on his bed in the rented apartment "Ally?" he whispered, stroking her cheek. He pulled the duvet up other her gently. That was when the others flooded in, their faces reflected his feelings. He could feel all their emotions whirling round the room but his own were so confused that he could not do anything to help them. Carlisle stepped forward and began checking over Alice frantically. He saw the bite marks on her arms and he frowned and hissed in anger.

"Carlisle…what's wrong? What happened?" Jasper asked urgently, moving towards Carlisle.

"She passed out, very rare in a vampire…but sometimes things happen that trigger a human reaction. When someone is scared or upset, sometimes their brain just sends signals for the body to shut down and it does. She'll come round soon." He explained "And…I'm afraid she has a few scars as well now, Jasper. On her arms." Jasper darted to Alice's side; he gently lifted her arm and rolled up her sleeve. He saw the bite marks along her arm and growled.

"Those bastards." He spat, he then rolled Alice's sleeve gently down again and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I think we should leave, we don't want us all here overcrowding Alice when she comes round." Esme suggested, the others all agreed with her and left the room heading to the kitchen. Jasper could him them muttering about what to do next but took no notice.

* * *

He sat for only another five minutes before Alice awoke. She shot straight up into a sitting position a second after she came round, she screamed before collapsing back down.

"Ally," Jasper said soothingly "I'm here, right here. It's ok, it's all ok." He whispered whilst stroking her hair, but before he could say anything else Alice had curled up under the duvet away from his eyes. That was when everyone else flooded back into the room after hearing Alice's scream. Everyone's eyes turned to Jasper, who looked just as stunned. Edward was the only one who did not look to Jasper, he was reading Alice's mind in horror.

_Shit! Please, don't say anything, Edward. Don't tell them what he did to me. I will…just not yet. Not yet._ Alice thought desperately, Edward silently agreed to her.

"Alice, honey, what is it? What did they do?" asked Esme gently, she sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked the top of Alice's hair that was peeking out of the top of the duvet. Alice didn't reply, she remained silent. Jasper went and sat on the other side of the bed; he gently found her hand and held it tightly. It was then Alice moved: she rolled away from Esme and closer to Jasper who then lied down next to Alice. Alice curled up tightly to Jasper who wrapped an arm around her. He gently brushed her hair back from her forehead without a word.

"We're all here, Alice. If you want to talk to us." Said Rosalie gently, she nudged Emmet in the stomach.

"Yeah," he quickly agreed "always will be!"

"Alice, you've always been there for me, it's about time I repaid the favour." Bella said next,

"We're always here," Carlisle then said "but I think Alice could do with a bit of space." With that he turned to leave, indicating for the others to follow. They all got up to leave Jasper and Alice alone; Edward stopped in the doorway and turned back to Jasper.

"Look after her, Jazz." He told him gently, knowing he would. Jasper nodded silently.

Caitlin leaped onto the deer, she finished it quickly and finally her thirst was satisfied. After four deer. She sprang back into the forest, going back to the thick trees. She was far away from the Volturi now; she was near Torino in a thick, secluded part of the forest. What to do next? Caitlin had no idea, she only knew the Volturi would come for her and Alice. She knew that many people were in danger and that she needed to help them. Whilst in the shadow and safety of the trees Caitlin decided to see what the Volturi were up to. She focused on them intently. The image came to her clearly.

Aro was pacing back ad forward furiously. Decimus was standing in front of him with his head bowed. The room was in a terrible state, the fire had reached it and apparently a lot of the castle.

"We'll have to refurbish before doing anything." said Aro with annoyance, "how many died?"

"Two, Aro." Decimus said, "Arthur-the guard who was watching Caitlin-and Afton."

Caius sighed in relief; he and Marcus were standing behind Aro awaiting orders.

"Well, that isn't too bad." He said, almost cheerfully.

"That is terrible!" hissed Aro "we need more fighters. And Chelsea will no doubt be mourning after Afton's death! We need a plan." Aro immediately turned to Caius who had a grin on his smug face.

"Well, we'll send a tracker after little Renesmee as I doubt she will be in Italy and then the Cullens will come running back and when they do we'll have an army waiting. If they bring reinforcements, we will have more. We need to get in contact with witches, a few dwarves to make the weapons that may be needed (even though they won't hep willingly) and the Furies will join us if we strike a good enough deal. It is time we took control, Aro, you're right. The creatures need to unite and _we_ should lead them. Then we can take control of the others, the Centaurs, all the Dwarves, Leprechauns and Werewolves. The last of the mythical creatures must unite together, then when we reveal ourselves we can control the humans with ease, of course we'll have to make sure some humans survive!" laughed Caius. They had been planning this for a long time.

"But without Alice how can we rely on this plan?" asked Marcus. He seemed the only one who doubted this.

"Well…we won't be attacking the human race without her. We will get her back though." Caius insisted. Aro nodded in agreement.

"Right then, Decimus get me Demetri. He should be able to track the little Renesmee with ease…and tell Santiago to come as well. We can't have the Wolves tearing him apart!" Aro ordered, Decimus bowed and left. When he returned he had them both with him.

"Yes, Aro?" they asked.

"You will both go to Forks and find Renesmee Cullen…be warned, the wolves are there. Leave now."

Caitlin zoned out of the vision and back to the forest. She was up in a second. She needed to get back to Forks before Demetri. She knew a plane would be faster and so headed for Torino, she had to get there first.

For nearly two days Alice did not move. She stayed curled in bed and Jasper sat with her, sometimes he would read to her and sometimes he would just lie there comforting her. Alice barely spoke a word; the only one she showed any sign of communication with was Jasper. That was normally only a nod of the head, as well. It took Caitlin that long to get to Forks, the plane had got her to Vancouver and from there she ran.

When Caitlin arrived in Forks she smelt the stench of wolf and the Cullens, she chose to follow the wolf scent after having had Alice explain to her about Jacob. When she had reached wolf territory she had been fully aware of it, the stench was unbelievable. She froze as she heard the clumsy paws of wolves. There were four wolves coming towards her. Soon they burst into the clearing; Caitlin also smelt a new scent. One nearing vampire but not quite there. It must have been Renesmee. As the four wolves leapt out and surrounded Caitlin she said,

"I wish to speak to Jacob Black…in human form." The wolves stopped, the biggest gave a short bark to the others and headed into the trees, he came back when he had transformed.

Jacob was a lot larger than Caitlin, he stood shirtless and in a pair of cut-off jeans.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyeing the little vampire with a slight amusement as they had considered her a threat.

"A friend of Alice's." Caitlin replied quickly. She did not think now was the time for a friendly chat. When Alice was mentioned Renesmee jumped out of the forest, she headed straight to Caitlin who bent down so she could reach her face with ease. Caitlin smiled as Renesmee showed her an image of Alice. She knew what she was asking. "Yes, hun, your Aunty Alice is safe."

"What happened?" asked Jacob, picking up Renesmee and moving her away from Caitlin who rolled her eyes.

"It's too long a story, the Volturi took us both and then we escaped is quicker to say. And we don't have much time, you have to run. With Renesmee. Some people are coming after her…two men and they will take her away, you have to leave. You have to get far away from here and do it as undetectably as you can. I'll wait for Demetri and deal with him. You will be safe." Caitlin explained, she was standing on the balls of her feet ready to move as soon as they were but Jacob just raised an eyebrow.

"How can I trust you?" he asked, Caitlin sighed in annoyance.

"You just have to! Look, I am the only chance you have. Trust me!" Caitlin begged.

"I trust her." Renesmee said, smiling at Caitlin. Caitlin smiled back at Renesmee.

"Hmm…you can leave after we have gone, my pack will be able to deal with Demetri." Jacob insisted.

"It would be best if you and your shifters didn't get involved." She insisted back, almost laughing at the idea of Santiago and Demetri fighting the shifters. Jacob smiled at this.

"One, my pack can easily deal with them. Two, you actually know what we are!" Jacob laughed.

"Fine!" said Caitlin in annoyance "Your pack can put their life on the line and I'll go help Alice. But you have to leave. Now!" Caitlin told Jacob urgently. Jacob nodded and picked up Renesmee. "Go in wolf form, it'll be harder to pick out Renesmee's sent" she added. Jacob nodded and quickly changed form in the shadows of the trees, he came back out and Renesmee scrambled onto his back. Jacob nodded once at Caitlin and ran off towards the east. Caitlin turned and sprinted off, she needed to get back to Italy and quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a very long chapter, and quite rushed. The next will be better :)**

Demetri and Santiago reached Forks in the early hours of the next morning. The sky was clear and the scents of the wolves covered Forks. They had cleverly run all across town so it would be harder to pick out Jacob's scent. Jacob had also waded through many rivers and run in confusing patterns which left his scent scattered randomly across Forks, he had had to swim up a river at one point and had done so for many miles with Renesmee clinging to his back. Then they had headed north, out and away from Forks.

Demetri gently traced the scents, he then ran off towards La Push and the wolf territory he was followed by Santiago. When they reached the edge of La Push both suddenly halted.

"Come out, wolves." Growled Santiago, Demetri let out a low hiss as well. Out of the forest and into the clearing came seven wolves. They were Sam, Jared, Seth, Leah, Quil, Paul and Embry. They slowly fanned out to surround Santiago and Demetri, their lips drawn back in a snarl. Santiago chuckled darkly to himself.

"I have a feeling the one we are looking for isn't here, Demetri" he said "I would suggest leaving but it seems the puppies want a fight?" Demetri smiled slowly, he breathed in the scents and could tell with ease that Jacob was not here and that neither was Renesmee.

"I think you're right, Santiago." Demetri said he turned his back on one side of the circle of wolves and faced the other; he and Santiago were back to back. Slowly they leaned forward and got ready to lunge forward.

_Be ready to fight_ was all Sam thought, he gave one long howl and the wolves attacked. Santiago leapt forward and caught Embry but was quickly thrown off by Paul, Demetri had been more sneaky and leapt up into the trees before throwing himself on top of Sam, and Jared had come forward to help Sam quickly. The fight continued, Demetri and Santiago darted between the wolves attacking the, whilst the wolves lunged and attacked. The wolves had strength on their side, but the vampires had speed.

In blurs Demetri and Santiago darted between the wolves trying to confuse them. It was then that Santiago decided to attack Seth. He seized Seth's middle and forced him to the ground, but before he could even considered biting him Leah had lunged at him. Santiago quickly changed his victim; he seized Leah (who had been very quick and clumsy when she pounced) around the middle and crushed her ribs with ease. Leah let out a howl of pain and the wolves snarled violently. Seth lunged at Snatiago and threw him off Leah. Seth snapped and bit Santiago, who only just managed to avoid the teeth.

"I think it is time we left, Demetri!" called Santiago. After forty minutes of fighting they realised they would not win.

"I agree!" said Demetri and they both took off into the forest. Embry, Jared, Quill and Paul tore after them into the forest.

Sam and Seth both went to Leah who was still in wolf form, they both supported her on either side and moved towards the nearest house which was Billy Black's house.

When they reached Billy's he quickly waved them in as he saw Leah between them. They struggled to get in throw the front door as Leah could not stand by herself so headed to his garden. Emily, Sam's fiancée, was there luckily. She quickly ran out and shoed the men away whilst she tended to her second cousin. After Leah had morphed back into human form Emily had quickly dressed her. She then called for Seth and Sam to help her carry her back inside. Sam and Seth quickly did this, they lay Leah on Billy's sofa. She winced in pain.

"Fuck!" she moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry, Leah!" cried Seth "you shouldn't have done anything. You should have left it!" he wailed as he watched with pain as his sister was in great pain.

"Where is Carlisle when you need him!" snarled Sam in anger. He punched the wall, knocking out a large chunk much to Billy's annoyance.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have told them to leave!" snapped Billy "Go get a doctor, now!" Billy told Sam quickly. Sam ran from the house and they heard a motorbike start as he drove off to the hospital. Billy turned to Leah "we'll get a doctor, Leah, it'll be okay soon." He soothed her.

"Get…mum!" she managed to gasp out to Seth who nodded.

"You can use the phone, Seth." Billy told him before Seth ran out the door, in a blur Seth thanked him and left to call his mum.

"You'll be ok, Leah" Emily told her gently, Leah let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Let's be…honest," she managed to say "I'm not gonna recover from this."

* * *

Two days had past, and Caitlin was sprinting through the forest at an alarmingly fast rate. She had finally picked up the Cullens scent and was determined to get to them soon; if not then the Volturi might come knocking. Yesterday she had seen Demetri return with Santiago. They had not found Renesmee and were coming for the Cullens instead. The scent was getting stronger, Caitlin was nearing the house.

* * *

Emmet and Rosalie froze.

"Someone is coming. And they weren't invited." Rosalie confirmed with Emmet after he cast an anxious look at her.

"It's just one person, we can deal with them." Emmet said, facing the forest and getting ready to attack. Caitlin leapt into the clearing; Emmet rose into the air and caught her arm. However, with a snarl Caitlin flipped round and caught Emmet's arms instead of him holding hers. Her feet pressed against his back as she was about to rip his arms from his body she froze when she realised who it was. Rosalie snarled at her but she ignored her and released Emmet, Caitlin flipped back and landed by the door

"Where is Alice?" she called urgently. Emmet snarled partly because he saw this girl as a threat to Alice and partly because he had been beaten by such a small opponent. Before they could reach her Caitlin had darted in the house, picking up Alice's scent she darted past the rest of the family with ease and into Alice's room. Jasper then rose to face her, Caitlin snarled back and jumped over Jasper to Alice who lay curled on the bed, she cast a surprised glance at Caitlin.

"Al, could you please tell your family to stop attacking me…I'd hate to have to kill them." Caitlin asked as the Cullens all advanced towards her.

"It's ok, guys." Alice whispered, raising herself up into a sitting position. Caitlin looked at her with anxiety, and before Alice could sit back down she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug, Alice hugged her back. Jasper snarled, he still did not trust this girl.

"Relax," Caitlin said looking at Jasper and raising an eyebrow "Jazz hands"

Jasper stopped and glared at her. Edward began laughing, and then he quickly explained

"She saw you catch Alice when we fought the Volturi and thought it was impressive." Edward laughed again, and then Alice started laughing. Everyone's eyes turned to her. Alice had not left her room since Jasper had placed her there. She desperately needed to feed but did not have the will power. Jasper was not sure whether to be happy Alice was getting better, or annoyed that she was laughing at him.

"Alice, are you laughing at me?" Jasper whispered, pinning her down on the bed jokingly, but to his surprise Caitlin snarled at him dangerously and Alice's laughter subsided.

"Caitlin, it's ok…I haven't told them…I haven't even got out of bed since they found me." Alice told her with shame; Caitlin looked at her in shock. Jasper got off Alice and looked at her questioningly.

"Are you telling me you've just sat here?" Caitlin demanded, Alice didn't reply "Al?"

"Yes…" she whispered, Caitlin quickly jumped onto the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You can't let the bastards beat you; you're free now…don't let them take that away from you." Caitlin told her. Alice nodded. The Cullens stared at them with confusion.

"Haven't told us what, Alice?" Jasper asked gently, even though he was slightly annoyed this girl knew and he didn't. Alice hung her head slightly; she did not want to tell them what had happened.

"Tell them, Al…or at least Jazz hands here. He deserves to know, and it will help. It will" Caitlin told her, hopping off the bed and moving back for the Cullens to come forward.

"I-I can't tell you all." Alice whispered, she started to shake as they moved towards her. Jasper sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"You can tell me, Ally." Jasper said, gently taking her chin and getting her to look up at him "I promise it'll be ok." Alice nodded very slightly and Jasper cast everyone a get out of here look. They all left. Caitlin went to leave, but Alice quickly said.

"Caitlin, don't run off…I want you to stay here, ok? I'll talk to you after Jasper." Alice said,

"Alright" promised Caitlin leaving the room with a small smile.

* * *

"She's a bit strange…" Jasper said,

"She is…but she's one of the best people I've ever met. She really is." Alice added after seeing Jasper's doubtful look.

"Hmm…alright, I trust you. Now, what is it that you need to tell me?" asked Jasper, Alice buried her head into Jaspers chest and began to tell him what had happened. Her voice got quieter and quieter and Jaspers face became more and more shocked and angry.

When she finished telling him what had happened to her he pulled her gently up and rolled up her top, revealing her stomach. She flinched away slightly as Jasper did this but he placed a reassuring kiss on her head. Then he looked at her scars, gently he stroked them.

"I'm sorry, Ally." He whispered, pulling her top back down other her stomach and hugging her tightly to him, "I love you"

* * *

Caitlin stood on her tip toes as she looked at the books filling the shelves with interest. The Cullens sat eyeing her with suspicion. Emmet was looking at her with annoyance.

"You don't need to give me those looks, just ask Edward he can read my mind clearly. He knows who I am and why I am here." Caitlin said after becoming bored of the looks they were giving her.

"She's alright…" Edward said "she was in there with Alice. And she's here to tell us that the Volturi are coming." Caitlin flicked her head back round to look at them and gave them a dazzling smile.

"Thanks, now do you believe me?" she asked, slightly bored of them doubting her.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Volturi?" demanded Rosalie,

"Because Alice comes first," Caitlin said simply "and as far as I'm aware she hasn't hunted in a long time- which she'll have to do today- and she will not be in the best of states."  
"She doesn't have to go hunting if she doesn't want to!" snarled Emmet, who was just looking for reasons to get annoyed at this girl.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" laughed Caitlin "just because I beat you out there!" Emmet snarled, and whilst Caitlin had her back turned he leapt forwards, but before he could do anything Caitlin spun round and had thrown Emmet back onto the sofa with ease. Caitlin let out a small snarl "Don't pick fights that you're gonna lose!" she told him. Emmet growled as his family laughed at him.

"You're quite the fighter," stated Carlisle with a small smile as he restrained from laughing at Emmet.

"Well…I had a good teacher." Caitlin said simply,

"And who was that?" asked Esme with interest.

"Ludovic Dunnavant," Caitlin said, she hadn't anticipated the reaction this would cause. Emmet's mouth dropped open, Rosalie froze and Carlisle, Edward and Esme stared at her. Bella just looked confused.

"You're joking? How did you get him to teach you?" blurted out Emmet.

"He has to be one of the best fighters I've ever heard of. He is a famous fighter; he fought in the Civil War! I hear he was a strong supporter of freedom for all slaves." Carlisle said in shock.

"Well...I guess he's alright." Caitlin said laughing; if they knew why he had taught her to fight they would never believe her, but Edward cleared that up for her.

"No way! I thought he didn't have a mate!" Edward exclaimed,

"Well…we like to keep it quiet-and would like to keep it that way- his coven doesn't like me and Tobiah would be furious if he left…" they all accepted this with ease. It was then that Jasper and Alice walked out of the room. A smile spread across Caitlin's face when she saw Alice and Jasper were as close as ever.

"Hello, Alice darling" Esme said, hugging her "good to see you up!" Alice smiled

"Do you mind if I talk to you all later? Jasper will explain…what happened…I think I might go hunt." Alice said, her black eyes becoming clearer.

"Not by yourself," said Carlisle's immediately. Caitlin hopped up,

"I'll go with her!" she said cheerily "Oh and before I forget, they went after Renesmee but I got to her before they could reach her and…well Edward, you can see it all."

Bella had shot up from her seat but Edward quickly caught her.

"She's ok," then he turned to Caitlin "thank you, so much."

Caitlin smiled and darted out the door, Alice followed quickly.

* * *

They tore through the forest, Caitlin found a heard of deer quickly and Alice leapt onto one of them and drained it. Her eyes had already become less black.

"Wait!" Alice called before Caitlin could run off "I need to know what happened?" The wind blew through the trees making them rustle, bringing with it the strong scent of animals.

"Later!" laughed Caitlin "right now you need to hunt, fancy some bear?" She then darted off before Alice could reply. Alice laughed and was about to run after Caitlin when she froze, she thought she had heard something. Taking a deep breath she tried to pick up any unusual scents but found none. So she went after Caitlin who was waiting for Alice.

Alice brought down another two deer and a bear until she was satisfied. They were about to head back when Caitlin froze.

"Caitlin?" asked Alice cautiously.

"Shh" Caitlin replied, not giving her an explanation for their sudden stop. Suddenly a blur shot out from the forest, a man headed straight for Caitlin who grinned. He caught her waist but she flipped round and landed on his back with ease. She was now in the piggy back position on the man's back.

"Gotcha!" she said laughing. Alice's mouth hung open; she stared at Caitlin with shock.

The man laughed lightly and spun Caitlin around so her legs were wrapped around his waist, she gently kissed him.

"Oh my god," Alice muttered "he's your mate! Jesus Christ, next time there is no need to sneak up on us!" she lectured; Caitlin broke the kiss and gave Alice a grin.

"Speaking of sneaking up, you're not allowed to hide your scent when we play! That's cheating!"

"Like you weren't looking around the whole forest!" he said, tickling Caitlin who began laughing. She pushed his hands away from her and hopped on to the floor. The man was even taller than Emmet (and compared to Caitlin he looked like a giant) he looked around twenty with his light brown hair and crimson eyes. He also had a lot of muscle, but not quite as large as Emmet's muscles. He offered his hand to Alice,

"Ludovic," he said. Alice took his hand and then she suddenly realised who he was.

"Ludovic Dunnavant? That explains why Caitlin can fight!" Alice said in shock and realisation, casting Caitlin a 'why didn't you tell me' look.

"If I told you and then the Volturi found out then I think Ludo would have been in deeper shit than us." Caitlin jumped back on his back with ease and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Volturi?" he asked, frowning slightly. "That would explain why I couldn't find you for ages…what happened?"  
"I'll explain later, however, I think that they will be worrying about you, Al, if we don't get back soon!" Caitlin said, Alice agreed realising how dark it was getting and began heading home.

* * *

Emmet was still pacing the room.

"Those bastards!" he burst out for about the fifth time,

"Shut up, Emmet!" snapped Bella "we know they're bastards and that you're gonna kill them!"

"I've got dibs on Decimus" growled Jasper, clicking his knuckles. Carlisle's face was filled with worry but his eyes showed anger, as did everybody else's in the room. The news of what had happened to Alice had shaken them all badly.

That was when Alice walked in; Jasper was at her side in half a second. She lightly kissed him and then turned to her family, keeping a tight hold of Jasper.

"Alice, you should have told us," Esme said, getting up to hug her daughter "we could have helped you!" Alice hugged Esme tightly; Esme was followed by Bella than Rosalie, Edward, Emmet and Carlisle.

"Where is the little acrobat?" asked Emmet, a slight tone of jealousy coming through-he really didn't like how good a fighter she was.

"Just coming…" Alice said, as Caitlin skipped in dragging Ludovic behind her. He grinned loosely as he caught Caitlin's waist and pulled her back to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Bonjour!" she exclaimed happily. But everyone's eyes were on Ludovic who looked slightly awkward.

"This is Ludovic," introduced Alice "Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmet." Alice said pointing to each in turn. Ludo gently raised his hand in a greeting.

"You've got very red eyes." Stated Emmet rudely, Caitlin hissed at him lightly. Ludo just raised an eyebrow,

"Unfortunately I have not had a full opportunity to become 'vegetarian' as my coven is very…different from you. I'm very pleased to meet you all, by the way, I have heard many good things about your family-especially you, Carlisle. It is an honour to meet you." Ludo bowed his head lightly; Caitlin couldn't help but snort at his formality. Ludo grinned slightly and spun her round so she was facing him. "What was that?" Caitlin laughed again and he began tickling her, she squealed in laughter but he did not stop.

"Ok…ok, sorry!" Caitlin gasped out through her laughter. Ludo laughed at her, and kissed her lightly. The others watched this exchange with amusement.

"Not very threatening for one of the best fighters to have ever walked this earth!" said Jasper.

"I wouldn't tempt him, Jazz hands. He could kick your ass with ease." Caitlin warned, Jasper frowned

"I don't if I like this nickname, acrobat." Jasper replied, Emmet glared at him and mumbled about it being his idea.

Ludo laughed loudly "Acrobat, huh? Have you kicked any of their asses then, Cat?" Caitlin grinned loosely.

"Emmet over there," she nodded her head towards Emmet "wasn't keen on me coming in so I had to use a bit of force with him." Ludo chuckled. He kissed Caitlin gently, who stood on tip toe and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst his hands twisted round her waist.

"Shit…we need to go!" Caitlin suddenly exclaimed, she spun round quickly to face the Cullens "If the Volturi are coming they'll be here soon!"

The Cullens were up in seconds.

"Where shall we go?" Esme asked Carlisle, but Bella answered before Carlisle could say anything.

"We're going to go find my daughter." The authorizing tone she used left no room for debate, Caitlin stood waiting with Ludo as the others darted around getting things they needed, or thought they did. Caitlin tapped her toes impatiently. Eventually, after grabbing a few bits and bobs, they were finally ready to leave.

"Where are they, though?" asked Rosalie to Caitlin. Caitlin focused on Renesmee; an image began to appear, Caitlin focused more. The mountains were familiar to her; she had visited them shortly after her transformation.

"They're in the Alps. Not too sure where." Caitlin turned and began running, but before she had barely got out the door Carlisle called for them to stop.

"We have the slight problem of your scent, Ludovic. If you want to remain undetected you may have to go a separate way from us." Carlisle said apologetically. To their surprise, both Caitlin and Ludovic laughed.

"Oh…sorry, I forgot that you do not know about my gift. I can hide scents. They will struggle when tracking us." Ludovic said with a grin, Caitlin was laughing lightly, she then turned and darted out the door and was followed by Ludovic then the others quickly, as they did not want to lose them.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob ran at a steady pace whilst Renesmee rose and fell in time with his shoulder movements on his back. The cold breeze gently shook Jacob's fur but had no effect on him or Renesmee because of her tightly wrapped in layers of coats and scarves. Jacob had only made one stop to buy more clothes for himself and Nessie as well as a little food. Jacob had been running for nearly forty eight hours and was beginning to tire, he began to change his direction slightly, he began heading for a small town he could see in the distance. The small village had a small bed and breakfast that Jacob and Renesmee arrived at; they received a few suspicious looks from the people who saw him and Nessie. He used the story that they were half brother and sister (the difference in appearance was too large to say brother and sister) who were heading to their Grandparents house. This was accepted without questioning by the innkeepers, who gave Jacob and Nessie some food and drink before leaving them alone.

Jacob sighed lightly as Nessie placed her hand gently on his cheek. An image flashed in his mind.

"I don't know, Ness. I don't know when we'll see them again." He told her gently, hugging her tightly as she sighed sadly.

* * *

Caitlin led the way through the mountains, they stayed in the thick cover of trees away from the few inhabitants in the area. In a blur they tore across the Alps, Caitlin had discovered that Jacob and Renesmee were in a bed and breakfast which they would be able to reach in less than an hour if they were lucky. They would arrive in the early hours of the morning. Running beside Caitlin was Ludovic, he was (in Caitlin's opinion) very over protective of her, and seeing as she had been kidnapped by the Volturi Ludo wasn't taking any chances and was staying with her.

After an hour of running in silence Caitlin drew to a stop; they had reached their destination.

"They're in the bed and breakfast; I don't think we should all go. That would be too suspicious in the town. I'll show someone the way, who wants to come?" asked Caitlin.

"I'm coming" Bella said, stepping forward.

"And I'm not leaving you alone," Ludo said, directed at Caitlin who rolled her eyes. In a fluid motion Caitlin was on Ludo's back and had her arm around his throat.

"Ludo, you've taught me well. No one is gonna be able to hurt me and I promise to keep both eyes on the town!" She kissed his cheek and jumped off his back and started walking into the town with Bella whom looked slightly amused.

* * *

They headed through the snow covered streets, Caitlin had nicked two coats, so they did not look oddly out of place in their small t-shirts in the freezing weather, from a near house after saying,

"I'll return them on the way back!" at Bella's outrageous look. They headed in to the bed and breakfast and met an old, Italian woman at the door.

"Cosa posso fare per te?" she asked in a croaky voice.

"Siamo alla ricerca di un nostro amico. Un ragazzo molto alto con i capelli scuri." Caitlin replied. She had learnt Italian when she had been travelling. The elderly women nodded her head and waved them both in. She led them into a small hall just as Renesmee and Jacob were walking down the hall. Renesmee smiled broadly when she saw Bella and ran to her, Bell scooped her up and spun her round hugging her tightly. The women looked a bit surprised at how close Bella and Renesmee were and she cast them a suspicious look and muttered something in Italian that Caitlin could not decipher, but Caitlin quickly dragged them out the door realising she was suspicious, leaving Jacob to pay her.

"Where have you been?" asked Renesmee to Bella who was still holding her close.

"We've been helping Alice," Bella replied, putting Renesmee down (she was starting to look too old to be carrying her everywhere) she then turned to Caitlin and said "thank you, my family owes you a lot."

"You don't owe me anything" Caitlin said, watching Jacob carefully as he came over to them.

"Don't look so edgy, I'm not gonna attack you." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't have good experiences with your type. And I'm not worried about you attacking me; I could kill you in less than a second." Caitlin said, flicking her hair back over her shoulder and turning away. She led the way back through the town, always leading. Jacob raised his eyebrow at Bella who just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

They arrived in the forest to find the others all sitting in a circle looking bored. When Caitlin arrived Ludovic was up in a flash and by her side, he kissed her quickly. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly in his ribs. Edward had Renesmee in his arms; most of the Cullens were around Renesmee except Alice whom was in conversation with Jacob.

"Alright shortie?" asked Jacob with a small smile on his lips, "Good to have you back…been weird without you, Renesmee really missed you."  
"Thanks, Jake." Alice replied, she then went to Renesmee who put her arms around Alice's neck and hugged her tightly. Ludo and Caitlin watched from the side-line, outsiders of the family.

"Will you be able to hide the dog scent?" asked Caitlin quietly; making sure that she could not be heard.

"Maybe," replied Ludo "I can try but…well…he stinks."

"I know," murmured Caitlin "maybe we should get him to leave."

"Cat, I know you're not keen on shifters but he can be trusted. He is part of their family." Ludovic told her gently, seeing that she didn't like Jacob being here.

"Family just make you more vulnerable, weaker." Caitlin replied shortly. Ludo frowned slightly, he knew Caitlin's view on family and knew why she thought it…but he didn't agree with it.

Edward cast a slightly shocked glance at Caitlin; he then made eye contact with Ludovic and gave him a sad look.

_Of course _thought Ludovic _he can read her mind, she would hate that_. _Don't tell anyone. _Ludovic thought for Edward who nodded his head just slightly. Ludo wrapped his arms around Caitlin's waist tightly and pulled her closer to him; she spun round and kissed him lightly on the lips. Ludo deepened the kiss, not letting Caitlin break it. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him; Ludo caught her legs and held her up as they kissed. There was an awkward cough and Caitlin and Ludo broke their kiss to see Alice standing waiting for them with a small smile on her lips as she resisted laughing. Caitlin stuck her tongue out and pecked Ludo on the lips before jumping down.

"Are we going then?" Caitlin asked. Carlisle said yes. "Good, I was thinking of heading through France, I've got some friends who I think we should see."

* * *

"It's not good," the doctor told Seth and Sue who sat in the waiting room, Sue squeezed Seth's hand lightly and nodded for the Doctor to carry on "she has fractured and broken multiple ribs, and her spine has received some damage. That must have been a nasty car accident, but I assure you we will do all that we can to help her recover."

"Thank you, Dr Jones." Sue said, he nodded slightly and left Sue and Seth alone in the empty waiting room "She'll be fine, Seth."

"She…she said that…she wasn't going to get better." He managed to say through his tears and sniffing, Seth wiped his puffy eyes and Sue sighed gently. Sometimes she forgot how Seth was still very young, he acted mature and his size always made Sue feel like he was older, but of course, he still needed help from his mother. He wasn't emotionally stable yet.

"Seth, hun, Leah is over-reacting. She'll be up and about in no time." She kissed Seth lightly on the forehead; he pressed his head onto her shoulder and hugged her gently.

* * *

Leah was wincing in pain; the pain killers had not helped her. She was so hot; she was just sweating and sweating. Her ribs were bandaged up tightly and she also had a back support on to help her spine. The window next to her bed was flung open and through it Leah could see her pack gathered on the grass outside the hospital waiting for news. Leah let out a sigh, she knew she would recover but somehow felt that this had affected her. She didn't want to be a part of this anymore.

* * *

Trees flashed by as the Cullens, Jacob, Caitlin and Ludovic dashed through the forest. They had had to take an elongated route as it was difficult to move at great speed without being noticed across open fields.

"Wait!" Jasper suddenly shouted, after having lost count of how long they had been running, everyone drew to a halt, Caitlin skidding and spinning round to face him "I just think that you should tell us where we are going, who we are going to see. I think everyone is curious…except Edward maybe."

Everyone muttered in agreement, so Caitlin said "We're visiting some friends of mine."  
"That doesn't tell us everything, Cait." Alice said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…don't overreact…but they're witches." Caitlin said, the stunned silent and open mouths were exactly what Caitlin expected "well…we can't fight vamps on all other races, and luckily I know a few people who can help us. They would do the same in our situation and I think that when it comes to a war…"  
"_If"_ emphasised Carlisle, frowning when she said when.

"_when_." She said back, "There is no point falling ourselves, we're going to have to fight them. I think it would be better to have even numbers, so…we going?"

Caitlin did not wait for an answer, she just ran. The others followed seeing no other option.

* * *

Plougasnou was on the north coast of France; it was not very exciting for the inhabitants and was incredibly ordinary. Except for one secret, this incredibly normal town was inhabited by a family of witches. There were twelve of them all together. These were who Caitlin was seeking, she had met them about six or seven months after being changed when she had fled England and travelled France and Europe.

The Cullens', Caitlin and Ludovic had reached their home now. Of course they did not have incredible senses as the vampires did. However, they could sense when someone arrived and were waiting outside for them.

"What do a group of vampires and a wolf want here?" a women demanded, she had a weak French accent and was tall with long wavy blonde hair that reached her waist, a man stood next to her who was also very tall and had brown hair that framed his face. He had his hands behind his back and was twiddling his thumbs nervously. They were the oldest of the family, except one old women who had a walking stick and was leaning forward with a hunched back. Her grey hair was tied in a bun on the back of her head.

"Nicole," Caitlin said smiling, she stepped forward and out of the crowd "it's been too long!"

The stiff stance of the three people gathered on the porch immediately relaxed. Smiles appeared on their faces.

"Caitlin! What are you doing here?" Nicole said,

"And why are you bringing in blood suckers?" the man asked, curiously.

"These _bloodsuckers _are also vegetarian. Except Ludo, and he will be vegetarian whenever he is with me and my friends, I promise Gustave." She reassured the French man, who nodded. "And if I am explaining why I am here-which may take a while- I would like to do it with all your family."

"They are all inside, come in." Nicole said warmly, everyone made their way forward with little confidence, except Caitlin who hugged both Nicole and Gustave; she also hugged the old woman (who was Nicole's mother) after bowing slightly to her.

* * *

The house was very large but had a very old fashion style to it. The living room (where they were all sitting) had an old stone fire place and old furniture.

"Everyone, living room!" Gustave shouted. A stampede of feet could be heard heading for the living room, and nine people appeared. The youngest of which was seventeen and the oldest was twenty five. However they each looked five years younger. There were only two boys. Each and every one of them embraced Caitlin with joy when they saw her.

"Why is our house full of vampires?" the youngest girl asked Caitlin jokingly,

"Just some friends, this is Jeannie," Caitlin introduced her. She had very long, straight brown hair and was a little taller than Caitlin. She had bright blue eyes and a very warm face. She wore skinny blue jeans with a checked shirt that was open revealing a white top underneath. "Ann" a girl of eighteen stepped forward, she looked a lot like Jeannie except had cut her hair to shoulder length and had a block fringe "Bernard," a boy stepped forward, he was nineteen and taller than Jeannie. He was lanky and had a very light brown mope of hair. "Isabelle and Christelle" two girls stepped forward, they were obviously twins. Their hair was brown and plaited; they had brown eyes and were both an average height. They were twenty "Josette" another girl stepped forward; she was twenty two with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She had a very slim figure and was very attractive. "Pierre and Lorraine," another two twins stepped forward, a boy and a girl. They were identical in facial features and both had the same brown hair and green eyes. They were twenty four "and last, but not least, Valerie." The oldest girl, twenty five, stepped forward and pushed back her blonde hair that framed her face nicely, she had brown eyes that were a very soft colour. Caitlin was very close to Jeannie. "Oh wait…I haven't introduced you to their grandmother, this is Sylvie." Caitlin then continued to introduce the others to her French friends.

"So, why are you here?" asked Jeannie, gently waving her hand at a chair which slid to her so she could sit down. Jeannie pushed her long brown hair behind her ears and began twiddling with the end of it.

"We need your help. In fact, you'll need ours as well with the way things are going." Caitlin said, Ludovic was standing closely behind her. His hands were gently placed on her waist as he watched them all cautiously. The one thing that no one noticed was Bernard eying Ludo with contempt. He had had liked Caitlin since he first met her, and was bitterly jealous of this man. "The Volturi have decided that it is time that we all joined forces, witches, dwarves, elves…everyone. They then intend to take control of the humans. This is not a good idea."

The faces of her French friends were what was expected…shock, horror.

"I think you should start from the beginning," Nicole suggested.

"Ok, it's a long story though…" Caitlin began. She told them everything that had happened from being taken by the Volturi to arriving in France. With a little help from Alice she managed to get through the story quickly. After a moments silence the family began a rapid talk in French. It was difficult to follow if French wasn't your first language. When they finished talking Nicole turned to Caitlin.

"Will they be able to track you here?"  
"No," Ludovic answered "I have hidden our scent since we started our journey."

Nicole nodded "Good, then you can stay here; you may have to stay in a hotel as we have little space here, but we will help you. If it comes to a fight we will stand with you."

"Thank you, Nicole. Thank you so much." Carlisle said. "But I think that if we are gathering people, my family might be able to help. If Esme and I, Rose and Emmet and Bella and Edward travel away from your town with Ludo and then go in search of our friends, sending Ludo back. We can get more help."  
"This is a good idea, Carlisle. However, I will not allow that many vampires into this district. They must go somewhere else." Nicole replied,

"Of course," Carlisle said "I will find somewhere…a large forest or something where we can all meet."

"And why aren't I going, Carlisle?" demanded Alice.

"Alice, if they find our scent then I would prefer if you weren't with us. I don't want you to surrender yourself again." Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle is right, Ally. We'll stay here; I'm not leaving you alone." Jasper said, pulling her into his lap from which she had risen. Alice frowned grumpily, and mumbled something about how she wasn't incapable.

"They're right, Al. Besides, I've no doubt you will find some way of entertaining yourself in this boring town." Caitlin said.

"Right, we should probably leave now. Thank you for your hospitality and I've no doubt Alice will not cause trouble."

"I'll be the one you have to worry about!" Caitlin joked lightly, Jacob came forward with Renesmee.

"We'll go to a hotel if there isn't enough space." Jacob said.

"I think we'll be able to fit another six in, if you don't mind sharing rooms." Nicole said,

"I don't mind sharing a room," Caitlin said, turning to face Ludovic who grinned, Caitlin kissed him gently "been a while since me and Ludo have been able to share a room." Emmet roared with laughter, Alice snorted and Caitlin winked at them. Jeannie was doubled over with laughter as Nicole raised an eyebrow and had a small smile on her lips.

"Caitlin!" Christelle said in pretend shock.

Caitlin grinned "You may age slowly, but I don't age…I'm not actually sixteen. I'm nearly twenty now!"

"Too short for a sixteen year old, let alone a twenty year old!" Ludo said, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Caitlin elbowed him in the stomach.

"Right!" said Carlisle "We'll be going then, come on guys!" Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Bell and Edward all got up. After a few quick goodbyes (or a long one for Renesmee, Bella and Edward) they left with Ludovic.

* * *

"We have two spare rooms, with double beds. I was thinking Alice and Jasper and Caitlin and Ludovic in them, and then we can make the sofa into a fold out bed for you, Jacob. Renesmee can have her own room; we'll put Jeannie in with Valerie. That way Renesmee can stay Jeannie's room." Both Jeannie and Valerie groaned at this, but Nicole ignored them.

"Thank you," said Jacob. "Your house must be very large, do they share rooms?"

"The boys do, as do Christelle and Ann. The others have their own room, they aren't very large but they have their own space." Nicole told him.

"And you're all witches?" asked Jacob, Nicole laughed lightly.

"Yes, except Gust." She told him. Alice was sitting on the sofa with her feet in Jaspers lap. Everyone had left as soon as that was sorted. Caitlin and Jeannie had wondered off, the boys and Ann had gone back upstairs to play x-box or something of that sort, Christelle had gone into town with Valerie, Josette and Lorraine.

"I like them," Jasper told Alice. Alice nodded in agreement.

"I was a little worried about how Bernard was looking at Caitlin though…" Alice whispered so only Jasper could hear "he seemed very…possessive."

**sorry if the Italian is wrong, google translate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of trouble with this chapter**

Caitlin sat with Jeannie, they sat on the beach watching the waves run up the sand and back again. This had been an activity that they had both participated in many a time together, back when Caitlin had first come to Plougasnou she was struggling to cope with her transformation, Jeannie had found her and brought her to the beach where she felt herself relax. After much debating with herself, Jeannie had decided to take Caitlin home with her. Her family generally disliked vampires but Caitlin did not kill humans, only animals and only when she had to and she was also only sixteen and Jeannie (being fourteen, nearing fifteen, at the time) saw her as a young girl (she had originally thought her fourteen or fifteen due to her short height) who needed help. When they got home, an argument erupted, Caitlin apologised and tried to leave but Nicole would not let her. After another week with the family they soon all found their peace with her.

"Cait, how did they catch you? No one, _no one_, can catch you! You're too fast and too smart." Jeannie asked. Jeannie had seen Caitlin in action multiple times. When walking in the forest Jeannie had seen Caitlin running and was surprised at the speed she travelled, even for a vampire.

"Well…there is the guy, called Caius and he…he knew me from when I was a relatively new vampire. He's high up in the Volturi and knew better than to send one or two men after me. He must have sent twelve. When you're surrounded, having not fed in a while and are in an unfamiliar area it is hard to win a fight against twelve."

Jeannie was frowning slightly "You are alright, aren't you?" she asked gently.

Caitlin laughed and wrapped an arm round her shoulder bringing her closer to her, "'Course I am, Jean! I'm with you, I met Al and her family, and I have Ludo!"

"You and him are cute together, never seen you act that way before!" Jeannie commented, nudging her gently. Caitlin grinned.

"You and _he_," She corrected, not saying anything more. Jeannie laughed loudly, causing the very few people to look around at her.

"You have to remember, English is your first language and I'm French!" Jeannie teased,

"It's yours too!" Caitlin said laughing, Jeannie and her family had moved to France when she was eleven, so she had a very weak French accent. "Shall we go back now?"

Jeannie let out a small sigh, "Yeah, we should have been back by now." They jumped up and, after brushing the sand off their bare feet and slipping back into shoes, began the short walk home.

* * *

Aro's nostrils flared. His eyes were popping out as his anger levels soared dangerously high-of course, it was only dangerous for those around him.

"They…got…away?" he slowly spat out. He stood in front of his throne, his eyes fixed on Demetri.

"Their s-scent, i-it was im-impossible to pick up, it d-didn't leave the house. We have n-no trail." Demetri stuttered out. Aro let out a cry of frustration; it bounced across the room and echoed back. Caius then stepped forward.

"Aro, try and stay calm. There is still time. They will come to us. In the meanwhile, we'll put up wanted posters, they can be portrayed as a complex gang to the human law enforces. Whereas we'll make it clear to anyone and everyone that if any Vampire, Werewolf, Witch…anyone, if they are helping them, know anything about them and do not tell us…they will be treated as equally guilty."

Aro cast a glance at Caius. "You are lucky Caius is here. Now leave!" Demetri did not wait to be told twice, he darted out the room before anything could happen to him. "Caius, I feel as if you have been contributing to our plans the most. You must be rewarded in some way…how?"

Caius smiled darkly. "I think that can wait till later, Aro, when we have won."

* * *

Alice was sat on Jasper's lap, both were reading. Jasper gently played with Alice's hair, he twirled the short strands round his little finger gently. Ludo sat reading the newspaper; he was waiting up for Caitlin.

"We're going to bed now, unlike some we actually have to sleep!" said Gustave quietly, his arm around Nicole. Everyone else had already gone to bed, except Jeannie and Caitlin (who weren't back yet) and Bernard and Ann who were playing a game of cards. Gustave and Nicole left the room, it was then that Alice froze, her eyes widened and she dropped her book. Jasper had put his book down and was holding Alice.

"Ally, what is it?" he asked gently.

"Someone is coming, a vampire. I couldn't see them properly but they are heading this way…I don't know them." She explained. Ludo, Ann and Bernard were all looking at her with surprise.

"Volturi?" growled Jasper

"No…no, not the Volturi. Just a lone man." Alice frowned "But he isn't coming to attack, well…he isn't intending too."

"Well…then we'll just have to wait till he arrives." Jasper said, hugging Alice.

"Till who arrives?" asked Caitlin, her and Jeannie had just strolled in.

"A lone vampire. I don't know him…well I don't think I do. I couldn't see his face properly." Alice explained quickly.

"What does he look like?" asked Caitlin, concerned.

"Err...short curly hair, very dark. Stocky build….seems really familiar but I can't think where I would know him from!"

Caitlin frowned "when will he come?"

"A few days, during the day…he doesn't want to seem to threatening." Alice replied.

"Well, we can't let him reach the house. I told Nicole we wouldn't be traceable. If she finds him here I'll have broken my word, we'll have to stop him before he comes." Caitlin said as if it were obvious to everyone.

"Alright…he'll come from the south, in the forest. In three days." Alice informed them Caitlin nodded; her hand then shot out to Ludo's and pulled him up.

"Right, we're off to bed." Caitlin said smiling, before dragging Ludo out of the room with her. He grinned back at Alice and Jasper.

After they had left the room Bernard threw his cards across the room in anger.

"What is she doing with _him_?" he snarled violently, Ann sighed. "He is _so _wrong for her!"

Alice let out a very small snarl. Bernard turned to her and gave her a look of disgust.

"I wouldn't let either of them here you say that." Alice said. Jasper was watching him carefully. "And remember, vampires have very good hearing."

"Bernard, calm down." Ann said "Caitlin has made her decision, you need to accept it."

He turned sharply and stormed out the room.

Ann looked at Alice and Jasper. "He has trouble adapting. Give him some time." She then left the room to find him.

"You were right about him. He was filled with jealousy and desire when Caitlin was in here with Ludo." Jasper said, confirming Alice's fears.

"I hope he doesn't do something drastic…" was all she said.

"It'll be ok, Ally. Come on." Jasper pushed Alice up and led her out the room.

He steered Alice to their room. Gently opening the door so as not to disturb anyone, he let Alice walk in first. Alice sat herself in the middle of the double bed, she sat crossed leg and Jasper grinned at her. Quickly, he joined her on the bed. Jasper pulled Alice towards him and began kissing her; Alice placed her hands lightly on Jaspers chest as she kissed him back. They leant back, so Alice was lying on her back on the bed, without breaking their kiss. Jasper's hands traced up her button up top, he began unbuttoning from the top.

"Jasper…" Alice said cautiously. Jasper stopped, Alice's mood had changed…drastically. She had gone from calm and relaxed to scared and nervous. He got off Alice, who immediately sat up. With shaking hands she began doing up her buttons again.

"Al?" Jasper asked, edging closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Jazz." She whispered "I-I can't do it. Not…yet, anyway." She shut her eyes for a second "I'm…I'm still scared." She admitted to him. Jasper gently put an arm around Alice, he moved so he was sitting next to her.

Gently he said "It's ok, Al" he stroked her hair as she buried her head on his shoulder, wanting to cry "it'll get better, I promise."

"This isn't going to get better, Jazz. I'm always going to be scarred because of _him_." She whispered.

Jasper, for once, was scared. The Alice he knew was always positive. She had saved his soul; she had freed him of his fears. One thought circulated through Jaspers head…I need to help her. He just didn't know how to make it better.

"Alice," he said, turning her round so they sat opposite each other "I know it seems like it won't get better, I really do, but you have me, our family, our friends…every one of us wants you to get better and we'll help you." He then proceeded to roll up his sleeves and show her his scars. "Having scars only means you're a survivor. Nothing else. It means you are stronger than the person who gave them to you. It means you have been through a lot, but have got through it and survived." Alice traced his scars gently "I will not let him hurt you, never again. I will deal with him when the time comes. You know you're safe here; nothing can hurt you…as long as I am here. Not anything."

* * *

Carlisle and Esme stood, waiting. They stood outside the house of their friends from Alaska: the Denali coven. In a second all of them were out of the house and coming to greet Esme and Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" said Eleazar. He came forward and embraced Carlisle like a brother, then Esme. "What can we do for you? Is everything okay? Is it Alice?"

"That is a lot of questions," Carlisle said smiling slightly "that I think might be better answered inside, not the open. And Alice is safe, at the moment."

Eleazar nodded, and lead them inside, out of the exposed space.

Once inside they all sat around the living room. The living room had cream walls and a dark red carpet, to match the theme curtains that draped down to the floor, with cream sofas decorated with red, velvet pillows. Carlisle and Esme sat on the cream sofa whilst everyone else either sat on a sofa or pulled up a dark mahogany chair.

"What is it?" asked Kate, sitting down elegantly. Carlisle looked around at the expectant faces, and then glanced at Esme.

"The Volturi are planning something…something terrible…" she said, and wove into the tale of what had happened and what was happening. Their faces said it all. The shock. The surprise. The anger. It stood out from each facial expression in the room.

"They're taking us over. Taking our rights away!" snarled Garrett. Kate massaged his hand which was clenched in a fist until it gently opened up.

"And we're planning on resisting, I am not asking you to fight, I am giving you the choice." Said Carlisle's understandingly.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Kate "of course we will fight with you. You're family, and we stand by each other." Kate told him, her expressions stopping Carlisle from objecting. He smiled warmly at her, feeling a sense of relief. Knowing they wouldn't be doing this alone helped ease his fears and worries.

* * *

Alice sat outside letting the cool wind blow through her hair; of course the temperature had no effect on her. She gently shut her eyes. They slowly opened when she heard Caitlin's quiet footsteps quickly coming to join her.

"You ok, Al?" she asked gently.

Alice stared out at the sea; she sat at the edge of a cliff a far walk from the house. "I don't know, Cait."

Caitlin remained silent for a few minutes "when I first arrived here, it was Jeannie who found me…I was all alone. Drenched through from the rain that had been falling constantly. I was walking on the beach, and I was wondering if there was a way out. I hated what I had become and desperately…" she paused for a second "desperately wanted to die. I had tried everything, over dose, hanging myself, shooting, stabbing…everything. When I was on the beach, the thing Jeannie hadn't seen was me trying to drown myself. I stayed under the water for almost an hour before giving up. Then, then she took me home. I met them all, and suddenly life seemed better. They cared about me, the helped me. It took time but as I stayed here longer and longer, I felt safer than I had felt for a while. For nearly a year I stayed with them, and when I left I travelled as far and wide as I could. I saw everything. That's the life I love. And" a smile slipped onto Caitlin's serious face, as she began picking out the grass around her "I met Ludo. He lit a spark in me that even Jeannie couldn't relight; he gave me everything I needed in life. Alice, just because life is hard, does not mean it will stay that way." Caitlin concluded for Alice, she squeezed her hand gently, as Alice stared out at the sea, imagining the pain Caitlin had gone through to have wanted to die that badly. After a moment's silent, Alice decided that she should ask. She felt it would be important.

"Caitlin" she said timidly "what happened?"

Caitlin rose from her seat, she took a deep breath and peeled off her top and slipped out of her shorts, running to the edge of the cliff she dived elegantly off, succeeding in avoiding the question.

"Caitlin?" Alice shouted, leaning over the cliff, only to see her swimming to the beach where a few people who were up at the early hour stood staring at how daring Caitlin had been, little did they know that her jumping off the cliff would never had killed her. Alice suddenly froze, she had a vision.

"Oh god," she sighed. Running off to get Caitlin, hopefully they could get back before too much commotion started.

* * *

Ludo sat in the kitchen; he was waiting for Caitlin to come back so that he could go hunt with her, when Bernard walked in. He frowned at Ludo and ignored him as he got himself some breakfast. The lack of communication and look that could have killed Ludo (literally, if Bernard had been that skilled with his powers) made Ludo feel uncomfortable. He began awkwardly looking at the ceiling and walls, his eyes following the beige walls and every now and again settling on pictures of the children, or a family photo. He noticed certificates and old childhood drawings done by the children pinned onto one notice board at the end of the room. The kitchen generally omitted a warm, family feeling…very unlike the feeling Ludo was receiving from Bernard. Finally Bernard spoke, breaking the silence.

"I don't know what she sees in you!" he spat, taking Ludo by surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in shock and standing up straight, he rose to his fall height of 6"4. He loomed threateningly over Bernard, who seemed unaffected by this. He stood facing him.

"Yeah, you don't deserve her. I've waited nearly two years for her to realise that we're made for each other."

"Be careful," growled Ludo, his body tensing as he realised that Bernard was talking about Caitlin "I know she's too good for me, but I don't think scrawny and desperate is her type."

Bernard hissed, hissing was a common sign of raising anger in witches, his eyes flashed orange and Ludo saw small sparks from his fingertips.

"It's not like you ever waited for her!" he spat nastily.

"You don't know anything. I've waited for three years for her to truly be mine, and I'm still waiting!"

Bernard ignored him and carried on. "Then she goes and throws herself at you like some reckless whore!"

Ludo snarled in anger. Bernard caught Ludo's arm, sending a sharp shock through it that caused him to cry out in pain and anger. Ludo caught his shirt and threw him across the room-forgetting that Bernard did not possess the strength of a vampire. He smashed against the cupboard.

The commotion summoned half the household; Jasper caught Ludo before he could advance on Bernard again. Bernard, however, wasn't stopped he held up his hand and Ludo doubled over in pain.

"Bernard!" yelled his mother "I don't care why you are fighting but you don't ever use that on someone who is a guest!"

The pain Ludo had felt was like searing hot needles piercing his skin and bones. As he was released from it he snarled at Bernard. Then taking a deep breath turned to Nicole,  
"I'm sorry to have caused a commotion." He said tensely, he cast a glance at Bernard.

"Why on earth where you fighting?" she asked, concerned.

"He made a comment about Caitlin." Ludo said through gritted teeth. All eyes turned to Bernard who had pushed himself up and dusted himself down with little dignity.

"What?" he snapped "aren't I allowed my own opinion?"

"Not those ones, you're not." Growled Ludo, tensing again. Jasper put a restraining hand on his arm and Jacob did the same.

"Easy, mate." Jacob said, clapping his shoulder as he eyed Bernard.

"What did you say about her?" demanded Jeannie, advancing on her brother in anger.

"I don't care what he said about me, you don't fight him!" Caitlin said, she had just entered the kitchen and was followed by Alice. She threw an annoyed glance at Ludo, who gave her a why not look "because you could easily kill him accidently and we are guests here!" she snapped, glaring at him. Alice had made her way to Jasper, who slid an arm around her.

"I warned you," said Alice "I warned you he would be mad if he heard you saying things like that."

Bernard turned on her "don't threaten me!" he told her "Who do you think you are? You're just some little whore who thinks she knows it all!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jasper said, now it was Ludo stopping him from advancing.

"Bernard!" shouted Nicole, "Apologise now!"

"No," he spat "I'm leaving. This family isn't worth it." He pushed his way through them. The commotion his statement caused was huge. Screaming came from all directions as Bernard tried to push his way out of his family who had engulfed him in a tight circle, preventing his departure. All the time Nicole was nearing tears, begging him not to leave, Ann was saying he was being an idiot and would end up regretting it, Jeannie was screaming that he better think twice before insulting Caitlin and Gustave was trying to calmly deal with the situation…and failing.

"Don't overreact, Bernard." Ludo said stiffly. He looked like he wanted nothing more than for Bernard to leave, but it seemed his respect for the family, whom they owed a lot, pushed him to help them.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bernard spat, his hands shooting up, causing his family to slide to the side and leave a path clear for him to walk "and what did you mean when you said 'I've waited three years for her to be mine'? I thought you didn't meet till after she met us."

Ludo's eyes froze on Bernard. His face said it all. He had a secret. Caitlin's face fell, she turned to leave but on her way to the door found Sylvie in her way. The most extraordinary thing about elderly witches (and Sylvie was definitely elderly) was that they could summon a large amount of respect, especially Sylvie. They have seen so much, learnt so much and know so much. Her hand gently came down onto Caitlin's shoulder.

"Do not leave yet, Caitlin." She said, with a surprisingly strong voice for a surprisingly fragile women "when the vampire returns he will be able to see and tell all." She then turned to her grandson "As for you, Bernard," she paused. The silence hovered in the air as she looked her grandson up and down. Bernard looked at her with disgust "you need to learn how to act. You have ashamed me, and offended your family and our guests."

The snort that followed from Bernard angered Sylvie; she raised her hand and clicked her finger. Bernard found himself lying face down on the floor. He pushed himself up and tried to regain some dignity. Turning and heading for the doorway, Bernard said

"I will not do a single thing more for this family. You are no longer my family."

**Next chapter will be up soon, please read&review**


	8. Chapter 8

**a lot happens in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

The wind gently shook the trees, as Edward and Bella watched the forest.

"Be ready, Bella" whispered Edward "I can hear their thoughts, they are getting ready to fight us"

Only to the human ears would the scene appear silent. The birds did not even stir, but to the sharp ears of a vampire they could hear the pattering of quickly moving feet and the slightest change in the wind.

"Now!" shouted Bella, they both leapt forward and over the three people charging towards them. They darted out of their way, avoiding them until Edward git the chance to shout out.

"We're not here to fight, or harm you…we come with a proposition!"

The three figures froze.

"Good to see you again, Liam, Siobhan, Maggie." Bella said, smiling at them. They did not return the smile; they all remained in defensive stances.

"The Volturi have made it perfectly clear that you are too dangerous, and we will be killed for being involved with you." Liam growled threateningly. Bella cast an anxious glance at Edward, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"If you hear our side of the story, you may think differently." Edward told them, he then cast a glance at Maggie "and if we are lying, you will know."  
Liam eased himself in front of both Maggie and Siobhan. Edward slowly raised his hands to show he wasn't going to attack.

"Liam, this is a whole lot bigger than us and the Volturi." Bella said, advancing towards him "It could kill you either way; you just have a choice of which way to bet. A little risk we must all take. But you know, I am sure, what is morally right and not."

Liam hissed at Bella, who immediately stopped moving.

"Wait Liam," said Maggie "they're not lying. She speaks the truth. We should hear what they have to say, it may be important."

"I have a feeling it will," said Siobhan "tell us everything you can, Edward, Bella."

* * *

Caitlin was staring at Ludo with wide eyes, next to her sat Jeannie and Alice. They were watching him carefully.

"Caitlin…" he began.

"What is it?" she asked, her tone stung Ludo. He could feel the anger in them "The secret?"  
He was silent. How could he tell her? How could he even begin to pull at that memory? For three years he'd kept it hidden, he'd forgotten about it. He'd kept Caitlin safe. He'd done everything right.

"There's nothing to tell." He lied.

Caitlin hissed, she rose from her seat and would have advanced for him had Alice not caught her attention. Her eyes had gone wide and out of focus as she froze in her seat. Another vision.

"He's coming now." Was all Alice said and all she had to say. For the time being, Caitlin's attention was diverted from Ludo as she started running with Alice and Jasper, they needed to keep their priorities clear and Caitlin knew that this stranger was the current threat.

Ludo ran after them, following them into the forest. Jeannie desperately tried to follow them, of course they were too quick for her and she was left behind, much to Caitlin's relief.

The sun shone down upon the clearing at which they stood, waiting. The forest was still, not even a bird whistled. The gentle breeze ruffled their hair.

"Know." Whispered Alice. They quickly took a defensive stance as the stranger walked into the forest. As his silhouette came into view they saw he had his hands up high above his head, in a sign of surrender.

"Wait…" he said, the stranger advanced forward and out of the trees into the sunlight, where his skin began to shine as brightly as the others. As he came into view Caitlin dropped her defensive position, Alice followed suit but Ludo and jasper stood still, expecting an attack.

"Bonjour, Percival." Caitlin said, darting over to him. She stood in front of him and they French kissed, a peck on both cheeks. Percival was smiling "I am very much interested as to why you are here."

"I will explain all, but firstly I owe you a very over-due thank you, mademoiselle." He said, bowing to her as he spoke. "And I also feel that I should be introduced to your companions before we proceed in exchanging our tales." He cast a glance at Ludo and Jasper who were standing, still, ready to attack. Alice took Jasper's hand in her own and whispered in his ear, but everyone could still hear her

"It's alright, Jazz."

They then made their way across the clearing towards Caitlin and Percival.

"Of course!" Percival said "it is 'ze petite fee, Alice Cullen." He French kissed Alice also; Jasper's arm came up and around Alice as she stepped back from Percival.

"This is Jasper," Alice introduced him "Jasper…this is Percival. He was taken by the Volturi also."  
"A pleasure, Jasper. You shall 'ave to forgive my unpredicted appearance. I was uncertain of my actions until a few days ago!"

"Not very unpredicted, Alice here knew." Jasper said a small smile passing across his lips as he wrapped his arms tighter around Alice, who turned into Jasper's hug and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Really?" asked Percival.

"I have visions of the future." Alice stated, she cast a glance at Ludo and indicated for him to come forward, as he still stood stiff in his stance.

"Incredible! 'ow magnificent!" Percival exclaimed, looking excited and interested.

"This is Ludo…" Alice began.

"Oh my, this cannot be? 'ze Ludovic Dunnavant?" Percival seemed to know as much about Ludo Dunnavant and his fighting skills as the others.

"Pleasure," Ludo said as they shook hands.

"You can come back with us, Percival. It isn't safe in the open." Caitlin said, cutting in before Ludo could say anything else. The others all agreed and began heading home. The uncomfortable feeling that settled in their stomachs made them very unwilling to stay out in the open for too long a time.

* * *

The silence that fell across the forest left an uneasy feeling in Edward's stomach. He pushed onwards, not wanting to stay still for too long, taking Bella's arm he steered her into the shadows.

"Edward, we can't keep stopping!" she whispered, Edward said nothing. He kept close to the shadows watching and listening intently. After a few moments Bell asked "do you think they'll come?"

Edward relaxed slightly and came out of the shadows. He looked thoughtfully at Bella, and then said "we've done all we can. They know we were telling the truth. I think they will come, when the time comes. But for now they live in fear, like many of us."

They carried on pressing onwards, heading back to France. As the trees flew past them, they became thinner and thinner. After many days of being enclosed in the forest Edward and Bella were reaching the edge of it. As the trees disappeared and the ground became flatter they slowed, they were more likely to meet people here, even if the paths was rather remote. The sandy path they followed lead to a deserted area of the beach.

"We'll have to swim, we don't have any money for plane tickets." Bella said, dipping her feet in the water. The beach was completely empty.

"Let's go then," said Edward who darted forward into the water, followed by Bella.

* * *

Percival had been accepted warmly into the house, he spoke French to the others, leaving Jasper, Jacob, Alice and Renesmee out of the conversation.

Nessie sat by Alice, reading Alice in Wonderland when she realised something was wrong. Looking up she saw Alice frozen and staring blankly at the cream walls of the living room.

"Alice?" she said, when Alice didn't reply she called for Jasper. Jasper darted into the room; he saw Alice and came to her side. "She's having a vision" Nessie stated, kneeling up and watching Alice intently. Alice's eyes snapped back into focus.

"What was it?" asked Jasper straight away. All Alice said was,

"Ed and Bella are coming home." Nessie grinned happily at this and squealed, she jumped over to Jacob and sat by him. In her excitement a flow of words came bubbling out of her "I can't wait t see them, do you think they missed me? How long will they take? I've missed them so much. It's been so long since I've spent time with them. I've missed them…"  
"I'm sure they've missed you," Jacob said laughing, gently stroking her hair. Nessie grinned at him.

During the distraction Nessie had caused Alice had left the room, she needed to speak to Ludo.

* * *

The library was empty besides Ludo when Alice entered. Perfect. Alice stood in-front of Ludo, getting ready to confront him.

"Hi, Alice." He said smiling gently; the smile disappeared when he saw her face.

"Tell me. Edward's on his way home, so if you want to wait for him to start digging then be my guest, but I'd rather know what you did to Caitlin." She said, leaving Ludo stunned "I saw you. I saw you fighting her!" she spat. Ludo looked confused for a moment, until it became clear to him. Alice had had a vision.

"Alice, you have to understand. Was in a bad place…I wasn't myself. I hadn't meant for it to happen, I did all I could to help her. I always have, I kept her safe as well as I could." He began explaining, a look of sadness and hurt crossing his face.

"Just spit it out Ludo!" she spat at him.

"How much do you know about Caitlin's family?" he asked, quietly.

"I know they're dead…why?" asked Alice, becoming extremely suspicious. Ludo hung his head; he looked at his feet "Oh my god…" Alice said "please tell me you weren't involved with it?"  
Ludo was silent.

Neither Ludo nor Alice noticed Caitlin. Caitlin was standing in the door way, watching and listening.

"Ludo?" she whispered, her eyes wide with horror.

"Cat…" he pleaded, moving towards her.

"What did you do?" she screamed, losing any control she had. She lunged for Ludo, seizing the front of his shirt and flinging him in other books which fell down around him. Ludo seized her wrists and pulled her off him, Caitlin kicked his stomach, causing him to release her wrists. She would have killed him then had Alice not caught her from behind, Alice wrapped her arms around Caitlin and pulled her back.

"Let's hear what he has to say before we kill him, Cait." Alice said soothingly, putting an arm around Caitlin firmly. The commotion led to the entire house flooding into the room, much to Alice's surprise Edward and Bella had arrived back…and Edward looked furious. He pushed his way past everyone.

"You tell her, you son of a bitch!" he spat. Caitlin looked at Ludo desperately.

"I'm sorry, Caitlin. It was never meant to happen. I made a mistake; I got involved with the Volturi. It was a bit of a joke at first, just us pissing around. Hunting and having a laugh and the Caius…he needed me on a mission. So I went with him…to your house. He told me to search for anyone inside. Well…I went in and found all of you and your family, looking happy and peaceful. I skipped that room, after seeing no one I went back to Caius and told him. He then proceeded to take me with him when he…when he attacked. I watched in shock, I couldn't move from horror as they did it. Then…then when he turned to you I saw you. I found you. Then when it was all other and you were gone, I left. I left the Volturi and came looking for you."

Caitlin was staring at him in horror.

"You were there…" her eyes were wide "you could have saved them!" she screamed, lunging forward, Ludo darted to the side, dodging Caitlin. "Do you know what it's like to be alone? To know you have no family left to help you? To not have anyone?" she screamed "NO! You don't. You had your perfect family, then when you got changed you had your little coven…I lost my family and had no one. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! Do you know what happened to me, do you?" her voice filled the room, Ludo murmured a yes "no! You don't…you don't know what Caius did to me. He _destroyed _me, he took everything from me. He..he…" Caitlin let out a cry of rage as she leapt at him. She caught his throat and slammed him against the wall. Her grip got tighter and tighter. She felt the anger filling her, yet she couldn't do it. Releasing his throat she backed away from him.

"Leave. Go back to them." Was all Caitlin said, Ludo looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Caitlin, please…"

"Get out of our house." Nicole demanded, she stood strong and firm, looking down on him with disgust.

Jeannie stood by Caitlin, Alice was on the other side.

"If you don't leave, I swear I will make sure you feel more pain than you have ever felt." Jeannie threatened, her arm coming around Caitlin's shoulder.

Ludo looked at them; he backed away to the open window, and said "I never meant to hurt you, Caitlin. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"You have until the count of three…" Caitlin said "One…two…" she growled at him "thr-"

Ludo was gone; he had jumped out the window and disappeared. Caitlin was shaking. Silence had filled the room as they all watched Caitlin's reaction nervously.

Her head was spinning. She was alone. Again. No one had ever under stood her, until Ludo and now she found out that the bastard could have saved them…saved her. The feelings were crushing her, shutting her eyes Caitlin let out a tremendous scream, she turned and ran. Pushing her way through the crowd whose faces blurred to her. Out of the door and into the night. Caitlin heard a weak cry from Jeannie,

"Caitlin!" she called, having tried to run after her.

She ignored her.

Running.

Running.

That was all she could do. Her feet pounded the ground, carrying her further and further into the forest, away from the horror that lay behind her. Away from the truth. The thoughts that swirled around and around her head were hurting Caitlin. Each time she thought of _him_ a pain shot through her, a terrible pain that would not leave. If it would not leave then she would. In the midst of her thoughts, Caitlin did not notice the large rock that stood in-front of her until she was only a few paces away she skidded to a stop, her hands pressed against the rock to stop herself from slamming into it.

"Arghh!" she cried into the night, slamming her fists against the rock causing part of it to crumble beneath her hand, she struck it again. Feeling the power she had against the rock, feeling her strength. Yet, it only made her worse. What was their left for her to fight for now?

"Caitlin…" Alice said, she had been behind her all the way, and now as she saw her destroy the rock, she realised her much pain she was feeling "come back, Caitlin."

"I can't, Alice." Caitlin said simply, hitting the rock again "Too. Many. Memories." With each word she struck a blow the rock "I need to get away. I need to be alone."  
"You don't have to face this alone…" Alice began, only to be stopped when Caitlin, to Alice's surprised, sprang on her and slammed her against the towering oak behind her.

"Alone is _exactly_ what I need. No one to hurt me. No one to lie to me." Caitlin growled "No one."

Caitlin stepped back from Alice releasing her; she looked at the demolished rock, her eyes glazing out of focus. "Alice, tell the others I am sorry. Tell Jeannie I'll be okay. Tell them if I see Bernard, I'll send him home. And…talk to Edward, Alice, tell him I said for you to speak to him."

Caitlin leapt in one smooth jump other the rock and ran into the darkness. Alice watched her leave, standing still until she couldn't hear the light sound of Caitlin's feet. The journey back to the house was travelled at human pace, by Alice, she wanted to think. Not run. The pain Caitlin had felt was unfathomable for Alice, Jasper was her everything. She could never stand it if he was a shadow lurking from her past.

* * *

The silence that filled the house was awful. It haunted Leah, there usually loud and busy home was silent. She lay in her bed, after being discharged from the hospital and returning home the house had been still and silent. Leah needed time to recover and she hated every minute of it.

"Mum!" Leah shouted, the reply was the sound of feet pounding down the stairs. Sue entered the room quickly.

"What is it, honey?" she asked, moving to her daughter's side.

"I want to visit Billy." Leah demanded, she was not asking for permission.

"Leah, we should wait for you to recover…"  
"Mum. This is most likely permanent, the sooner we accept that the better. Now, please help me." Leah said stubbornly, reaching across the bed Leah began pulling the wheelchair closer to her. Sue quickly unfolded it and set it by Leah's bed, with Sue slipping an arm around Leah and Seth being called to manoeuvre her legs they managed to get her in to the wheelchair. Leah began wheeling herself out before her mother could take control. She pushed herself out the front door and down the ramp, heading for the car.

When they had reached Billy's house he smiled warmly at them Leah felt most comfortable around Billy at the moment, he knew how hard it was to be labelled as 'incapable'. When they were all inside, Leah didn't bother with the small talk, she got straight to the point.

"Billy, will I be able to shift after this?" she asked, her mother's lip quivered and Seth moaned into his hands. Billy, however, looked back at Leah without even a flinch.

"If your condition stays the same then no…I doubt it, you won't shift again."

**please review, more soon** :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the ong wait! Well, here it is...chapter nine! You learn a bit more about Caitlin's past life in this, and it introduces the leprechauns (or my take on them!) enjoy :) **

* * *

The emotions swelling in Jeannie's chest were giving her a head ache. She sat outside, her family surrounding her, sharing her pain. She couldn't understand this. Here Alice stood, telling them Caitlin had left. That she said goodbye, and that she seemed unlikely to return. How could she just leave Jeannie? Her eyes met Alice's and she realised they shared equal pain.

"and…she says if she sees Bernard she'll tell him to come home." Alice finished, the only though that was circling in her head was to talk to Edward, and he looked at her and gave a small nod to show her he knew.

"She has always spared a thought for us, even in difficult situations." Gust said, shaking his head sadly "I only wish we could help in some way."

"I don't think anyone can, not at the moment anyway." Alice said. She cast a glance at Edward, who was rising from his chair. A gentle murmur of talk rose, giving Alice and Edward the chance to vacate the room.

* * *

Once out of the over-crowded room, Alice and Edward headed at a running pace into the forest. They travelled quickly past the trees and headed for a stream, they could hear the quiet running of the water. When they reached the bubbling water Alice turned to Edward, she stood firm and tall, no matter how small she was she could come across extremely intimidating.

"What was she thinking? Caitlin? She said 'talk to Edward, tell him I said to speak to him'."

She thought back to Caitlin leaving. The panic that had been in her eyes, it had scared her. Alice knew she couldn't look in to the future, she couldn't see what Caitlin was going to do because Caitlin didn't even know. "What is she on about?"

Edward looked at Alice and let out a deep sigh, a human habit they had all developed over time. They both plonked themselves down by the river on the dry earth, Edward ran his hand through the grass pulling strands up and then proceeding to shred them apart.

"When Caitlin's family died…Caius was the one who killed them…"

"I'd gathered that!" snapped Alice impatiently as she crossed her legs and sat with a rigid back, both eyes on Edward. Edward ignored her and carried on.

"After…"he swallowed "murdering" Edward shuddered "her family in-front of her, he turned to Caitlin and gave her a choice. Volturi or death. She picked death. But Caius wasn't satisfied with this, he said he could do a lot more to her than just death; he then proceeded to…torture her. In various ways."

"I need more detail, Ed." Alice urged him, trying to squeeze the information out of him.

"He then proceeded to bite her, turning her into a vampire meaning she couldn't take the one thing she wanted. Death. For three days they both stayed there, Caitlin in continuous pain. She was strapped down, and when she became a vampire, straight after she woke up Caius…hurt her."  
"How, Edward?" Alice demanded, rising from her seated position and standing over him, with her hands on her hips and a small frown on her face.

"Al, he raped her." said Edward, looking at Alice with wide, sad eyes "That's why she can't beat him; he took her by surprise when she was at her strongest and now she can't face him. She thinks he'll win."

Alice was dumbfounded. That could not have happened to Caitlin, she was too strong. She was a fighter. Alice couldn't comprehend it, why hadn't she told her?

"No one knew, not even Ludo." Edward told her as he read her thoughts, she stared at the floor blankly.

"No one…" she murmured, a groan escaped Alice's lips as she sunk back to the floor "I am such an idiot! All she has ever none is being alone, since her family died…even with Ludo. Why did I let her leave?"

"It's not your fault, she would have left anyone. Alice, Caitlin wouldn't have left if she didn't need to. Sometimes…things are just too painful."

Alice nodded in reply, she pushed herself up and began the journey home, not looking back to see if Edward was following.

* * *

The long trek home had taken Ludovic three whole days. He hadn't wanted to come back to them, but without Caitlin he had nowhere to go, and he was not a nomad. He couldn't live like a nomad. As he walked into the house in which they stayed, he thought about all the mistakes he had made in his past.

"Ludovic," said Tobiah "I thought you'd never turn up." He stated coldly, giving Ludo a glare that could have killed, if he wasn't already dead.

"Well, I'm back now." Ludo replied simply, walking into the lounge where Tobiah was sitting, it had high walls with long dark green, velvet curtains, pale yellow walls, wooden furniture and a large painted picture of Tobiah and Bessie, his mate. There coven contained four members, Tobiah, Bessie, Ludovic and Ida. Ida was a boy of seventeen who had been changed shortly after Ludovic to be a companion. Tobiah and Bessie did not have any powers, but Ida had the ability to control sight. He could fog people's vision and cause them to see a cloud of smoke that was not really there. He could do this in large numbers. Ida and Bessie made their way into the room, they smiled at Ludovic.

"You're back. The Volturi will be pleased!" Bessie said,

"What do you mean?" asked Ludovic.

"We've agreed to help them on this little Cullen hunt. If it comes to a fight, you're going to have the chance to show off!" Bessie said, as if it were the best news she had ever heard.

Ludovic only stood there; his mouth was hanging open as what he was going to have to do sunk in.

"Let's go then," said Tobiah abruptly rising from his chair. He cast Ludo a suspicious look and then signalled for them to follow him. Bessie left after him, and Ida turned to Ludo.

"Don't leave again," he said, choosing his words carefully so that if Tobiah heard he would not know what he meant. What Ida meant was 'if you leave and don't get away, or are caught you're dead.' Ludo caught his drift and simply nodded at him. They followed Bessie and Tobiah out.

* * *

Rosalie and Emmet crouched in the middle of the Irish forest, following a very odd and new scent to them both. They were leprechaun hunting. The leprechauns had a very distinctive scent, it was a sweet smell that wafted close to the ground, meaning Rosalie and Emmet had to crouch over to catch a strong scent. Leprechauns had an incredible ability to camouflage, as well as speed to dart into the trees and away.

"They've got to be around here somewhere!" snapped Rosalie, she was becoming bored of this endless game of hide and seek "there is a rainbow over the forest. They are here!" she said in annoyance, hissing slightly. Just then an arrow shot out from a tree, it soared through the air and hit Emmet directly on the chest, and it merely bounced of him, making him laugh.

"That the best you can do?" Emmet asked, advancing to the hedge were the arrow had appeared from. Before he reached it he heard the soft rustle of a bush and the tightening of a string from behind him. He spun round to see an arrow flying towards him, this time it was a bright orange as the flame flickered at the end of it. Emmet jumped to the side, avoiding the arrow. Which hit a tree, and the flame died away not even leaving a mark on the tree. He growled and lunged to the hedge, Rosalie dived to her left in an instance. They both came out of the hedge, holding a leprechaun in one hand.

"You little shit!" muttered Emmet, Rose raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, cleared his throat and said "we need to have a discussion with you." To the little man in his hand, and who – if Emmet had placed him on the ground – would have been just above his waist. He had a dark brown beard that was neatly shaven, and a head of thick curls with a pair of angry blue eyes. He kicked wildly, his kicks only bouncing off Emmet, he wore small black polished shoes on his feet with straight, blue trousers, a white top and a small, well fitted waist coat that was black .He must have been in his mid-twenties. Emmet found this look rather odd, but he did not dare insult them. They were here for help, after all. The leprechaun let out a small, cackling laugh and grinned. Emmet looked at Rosalie who only raised an eyebrow. Emmet tensed as the laughing continued, tightening his grip on the man's shirt. The leprechaun's laughter died down to a snicker and with a 'poof' he vanished in a puff of white smoke. Emmet was left gripping air. His mouth hung open. Rosalie, however, still had a firm grip of her leprechaun. This one was a woman. She wore tightly fitting black trousers – nearly jeans – and had a freckle covered face whilst her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, it was a pale blonde. She had green eyes and was wearing a top that matched the green. She looked at Rosalie with mild curiosity.

"What do you want the?" she asked bluntly, seemingly bored of this situation. Rosalie lowered her to the floor. "Well?" she asked.

Rosalie coughed awkwardly "We come here on behalf of the vampires' who want to maintain their freedom."

The little women looked up at her curiously and, with a click of her fingers, summoned back the man who had left.

"Get the others, Eddie." She told him, casting the brown haired man a reassuring glance.

"Are you sure, Annie?" he asked her "I mean…they are…vampires." His soft Irish accent flowed gently off the tongue, but the bitterness that could be heard when he uttered the word 'vampire' made Rosalie hiss in offence. The leprechauns ignored her, and continued their discussion.

"You're as sharp as a beach ball, ya know? Look at their _eyes_!" she insisted, the man named Eddie frowned at the insult, but let it slide. He turned and looked at Emmet's eyes, staying as far back as possible. His sharp eyes caught the colour even from the great distance he was standing at and his face split into a grin.

"Ay, I'm sorry. I see now, you're a veggie!" he stepped forward, which could have easily been mistaken for a skip as he travelled with such a joyful movement. "What is it that you wanted?" he asked politely, even though his voice still contained a slight edge.

Rose looked at Emmet, who gave a small nod to her.

"Well," she began "we have a little problem…"

* * *

After nearly an hour of Rosalie talking, with multiple interruptions by Eddie, she managed to finish the story. She had started from Alice being taken, to her and her family deciding to take action. Eddie and Annie both stared at her.

"We should take them to Gearoid." Annie said, again leaving Emmet and Rosalie out of the decision making. Emmet began to protest but Rosalie cut him off:

"Are we going then?" she demanded, Eddie's face split into a grin and he looked at Annie. In one swift leap he leapt to Emmet's side.

"Mine!" he shouted, seizing Emmet's shirt tightly. With a puff, he disappeared this time taking Emmet with him. Rosalie snarled at the sudden disappearance of her husband.

"I guess I get you then," Annie said, offering Rosalie her hand in a polite manner. Rosalie let out a small sigh and accepted the hand. They too vanished.

* * *

The silence at the dinner table was uninviting. The oak table was set for four, around the table sat Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah. The clunk of cutlery on plates seemed loud and unnatural to Leah. Sue was watching her carefully, attempting at being subtle and failing. Leah tried to ignore the looks she received from her friends and family. The pity, the pained looks they gave her. It was worse when she got it from people she barely knew, people who she may have seen once or twice, or people who only knew her by name and now the only recognised her due to the goddamn wheelchair. Eventually, enough was enough. Leah slammed her cutlery down, looked at her mother and said:

"Stop giving me those looks!"

"What looks?" asked Sue, returning to her meal with full concentration and not looking up from her plate.

"The _pity_ looks. I know you think I'm not okay, Mum, and that I am going to end up depressed or something but I am fine. Mum, I'm just glad I don't have to shift anymore and am free of the pack!" Leah stopped suddenly. She put her hand to her open mouth as the cutlery stopped, and true silence filled the room. Across the table Seth was hanging his head. He rose gently and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a half-finished meal at his place. Leah let out a small groan and Sue gave her a look; shaking her head gently she began clearing the plates away. Realising her break, Leah began wheeling herself backwards. As soon as she was far enough away from the table, she rotated her chair so she was facing the door at which Seth had exited. She wheeled herself towards it. As she rolled gently over the bump which was the change of flooring from one room to the other her wheel became wedged, Leah began pushing at her wheels, trying to free herself. She growled in frustration and became more forceful with the wheels, she heaved hopelessly at them with no progress. She was not freed from the devilish trap until Charlie came and gently shifted the chair for her. Leah felt tears stinging in her eyes and mumbling 'thank you' she hurried out the back door (which now had a ramp built for her by Seth using Jacob's tools) she rolled down and onto the patio with a control that could have only be mastered with practice. As she had predicted, Seth sat on the patio, gazing out in the direction of the forest – lost in his thoughts.

"Seth," Leah said, pulling him out of his thoughts "I didn't mean it like that."  
"What did you mean then?" he asked, as she stopped beside him. Leah sighed, she looked down at her younger brother.

"I can't explain it, Seth; it's just always been hard for me with Sam and _everyone_ always knowing my thoughts. I had no secrets. And I need my secrets. I love you Seth, and I care about the others but it's nice to not have them jumping in my head every second of every day."

Seth looked up at Leah, his eyes shone with unshed tears. He took one deep calming breath and said:

"I understand, Leah." He then rose from his seat, and walked back inside with Leah wheeling herself beside him. He didn't attempt to help her, he knew she was capable. And Leah loved him for that.

* * *

Emmet and Rosalie entered the leprechaun…camp seemed to be the most fitting word. There was a fire roaring in the middle, which both of them took care to avoid and as they looked around they saw the bright blues, greens, reds and yellows that they wore contrasting against the dull earth. One man with a vivid red beard was juggling fire balls; he must have had at least ten and was doing the most risky and daring stunts to entertain his peers. Annie informed them that they lived in a group of eight. The man wore an open green waist coat, with gold buttons and a white top underneath and a pair of jet black trousers. He was of a stocky build compared to the rest of the leprechauns, and his green eyes seemed to hold a spark that could challenge that of the fire they lived by. When this man saw the entrance of the vampires he shouted out 'bucket' and a young girl lifted a bucket and backed up about fifteen metres, he threw each ball of fire smoothly and it hit with a 'clunk' into the tin bucket she held and moved in order to challenge him more. He did not miss a single shot, and each landed with a dull 'clunk' to the applause of those around him. His eyes met Emmet's with a look of mild interest, and he advanced towards them. The other five leprechauns stared, wide eyed at Emmet and Rosalie. They stood back from a distance and watched as the man met them.

"Hello, Gearoid!" Annie said brightly, Gearoid stood at a height of 4'3 foot – which was quite a bit taller than his companions – even though he was small he stood with such dignity and was particularly radiating power as he stared down Emmet.

"Why are you bringing blood-suckers on to our territory, Anne? Even if they are veggie." He asked her, looking at Rosalie and Emmet with suspicion. His eyes never left them.

"They have something important to tell you," supplied Eddie "and I would really recommend listening, Gear. Annie even believes them!"

Gear looked at Annie "Anne?" he asked her gently, taking her hand in his so that she would look up at him instead of down at the floor.

"Listen, Gear, please." She asked him gently. He nodded and turned to Emmet and Rosalie.

"What are your names?" he asked them.

"Rosalie and Emmet Cullen," Rosalie supplied quickly, eager to have the chance to persuade the fire juggler to join their side. Gear raised an eyebrow when he heard 'Cullen' and gave them a small – yet respectful – nod.

"Follow me," he ordered, his Irish voice ringing clearly through the still night. He turned and led them into the thick of the forest; the fire left blazing behind them meant they were only advancing into the dark. When the light from the fire faded and left them in near pitch black, Gear pulled out a short stick from his pocket and flocked it, it shot out into a long stick with a flame flickering on both ends, he held it sideways, with one flame on the left and the other on the right as he carried on advancing into the forest. Rosalie and Emmet followed, with Annie and Eddie behind them. They carried on into the forest for what Emmet would guess to be nearly half an hour, eventually Gear stopped and, with great grace, he vanished. He slid into the ground, a hole was just visible by the foot of a tree, it was hidden by shrubs and roots.

Emmet groaned, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"We can't fit through that!" she snapped at Annie and Eddie, Eddie laughed and Annie gave them a small smile.

"Patience," she said, turning to the tree which suddenly sprung open as a gap just large enough for Emmet if he bent down opened up. Rosalie entered the tree first, followed by a squatting Emmet and Eddie and Annie, the tree snapped shut behind them. They found themselves in a sloping tunnel, with multiple turnings and different paths. After five minutes of walking, they reached a large opening and found themselves in a large circle room. It was incredibly colourful compared to the rest of the bare tunnels with pictures hanging on the walls as well as curtains (which had no real purpose as they were underground), a carpet of red and green rolled out across the floor and a table with chairs around, Gear sat at the head of the table, a fire ball in one hand and a silver mouth organ pressed to his lips with the other. He played a light tune which floated in the air. Emmet and Rosalie were ushered into the seats by Gear by Annie and Eddie, who then sat down next to them. He coughed slightly, stopped playing the mouth organ and said;

"Well, I guess you should tell me whatever it is you have to say…"

**thanks for reading, what did you think? please review, tell me how to improve and if you liked it or not! Reviews really appreciated **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long to get up, I was struggling with it a bit. Please read and review :)**

Alice was sitting at the kitchen table, cross legged and gently drumming on the table. Her eyes were glued to the clock, which seemed to have slowed to an unbearable pace.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, walking into the kitchen. Alice felt the light pressure of his hands on her shoulders. "Do you want to go to town with Bella?"

"No!" snapped Alice, in a moment of annoyance "No…" she said, more softly "I told you, Em and Rose will be back soon."

Jasper sighed slightly; he leant down and kissed her cheek. Alice rose from her seat; she gently kicked the chair so it slid away from her. Then she proceeded to kiss Jasper gently. Hitting the cabinet, the chair sent a small 'thud' vibrating through the air. Jasper broke apart from Alice, and went to retrieve the chair. Placing it back to its place, he sat down and wrapped an arm around Alice's waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked, having felt her anxious mood since he entered the kitchen.

"I'm just worried about Caitlin," she said dismissively. Jasper sighed; he released calming emotions, in an attempt to relax Alice.

"Don't play that card; you've been saying that all week." Jasper told her as he played with her hair gently "What's wrong?"

Alice let out a small groan; she shut her eyes and buried her head into his chest.

"Everything…" she mumbled into his chest. Jasper pushed her head back up lightly, his hand lingered on her chin and then moving across to gently caress her cheek.

"Ally?" he asked gently, kissing the tip of her nose.

"We're all at risk of being killed, Caitlin is gone and I'm just sat here doing nothing, not a _single _thing!"

She had burst, for the entire time she had been forced into this house she had never uttered a word – not even to Jasper – about how it angered her.

"Ally, we just want you to be safe…"  
"But no one is safe!" she nearly screamed, getting off Jaspers lap "We're all in danger, and I'm the only one forced to stay put. I want to help!"

Jasper rose from his seat gracefully, he caught Alice's wrists – which had been flying about as she did extravagant hand gestures – and pulled her to him.

"You know why, Ally, _Decimus_" he spat the name, as if it were venom that would poison his lips if he dared to utter it "is out there. I-I can't, I won't, let him near you again!"

Alice's wide eyes looked up at Jasper; she ran a hand through his golden hair and sighed again.

"Jazzy, if you were with me we'd be fine. We'd look out for each other. Not forgetting we'd be moving continuously. They wouldn't be able to catch us!" she reasoned "Come on, Jazzy, we've run away once. We can do it again! And this time we'd be back sooner, before the battle, all I want to do is help a little. We could talk to the Dwarves. No one wants to be the one to do that!"

Jasper shut his eyes, he sighed. "I dunno…"

Even without Jaspers gift, Alice could tell he was stressed. She knew the signs and began to feel guilty. She was placing this pressure on him to do something, and he was suffering because of it.

Alice kissed him gently, pressing herself against him. Jasper deepened the kiss, his tongue penetrating her mouth. Alice smiled slightly, her hand travelled down Jasper's back and squeezed his ass gently, and Jasper mimicked her movements. After a minute, Alice broke the kiss apart,

"Come on…" she whispered, leading him towards their bedroom.

* * *

A silent field in France, which was filled with bright yellow, blue and purple flowers, was completely abandoned. Until, out of the blue, three people appeared. One as large as a bear, one a woman of stunning beauty and the third a short, stocky red head who was wearing the most absurd bright green waistcoat.

"Right," Emmet said "it's this way. About a five or ten minute walk, I'd say." His hand entwined with Rosalie's as they looked at Gear expectantly.

"Okay, lead the way." He told them, indicating for them to walk in-front of him.

_Finally _thought Emmet _we get some responsibility!_

He took a deep sniff of the air and, to his surprise, smelt he vampire scent mixed with the witch scent. His eyes widened slightly. Rosalie took a deeper sniff, noticing it as well.

"It's okay," she whispered so it was only audible to Emmet "only vampires we know there, I think."

Emmet nodded, and began leading the way back.

* * *

Alice snuggled into jasper as the lay silently together in their bed.

"Ally?" Jasper whispered gently,

"Mm, hmm?" Alice said. Her eyes shut as she breathed in Jasper's scent.

"Did you mean what you said? About running away?" his voice was soft and kind, yet Alice could still here the concern leaking out.

"Yes…" she whispered, waiting for his reaction. Jasper bit his lip thoughtfully, his arm wrapped around Alice and he pulled her closer to him.

"You would have to promise me something," Jasper finally said, after a few minutes of deep thought.

"What?" Alice asked, leaning up on her elbow to look Jasper in the eyes. As she looked him in the eye she saw the concern that filled them, he gently stroked her cheek and smiled. Looking at Alice he saw everything he lived – well, existed – for. Every perfection and imperfection made Alice his Alice. He loved everything from her dancing toes to her pixie hair. She had given him the chance to enter the life he now lives. He owed her everything. He would protect her no matter what. His little pixie.

"That if I say run, no matter what, you run. You don't help me, you don't stop; you get away."

Alice's mouth hung slightly open, he couldn't really ask that of her? He knew she couldn't, knew she wouldn't. Alice bit her lip, stay or go? She began debating it in her head: if she stayed, she would fill just as useless and they could find her anyway, if she and Jasper left she would be doing something and they probably wouldn't catch them.

"Okay..." she agreed weakly, having weighed up her options. The desperation to help was overwhelming and Alice needed to do this. But she, as always, needed Jasper.

Alice was up in a second, darting round the room to get dressed, throwing Jasper his clothes.

"We don't have to leave right this second!" he said, groaning as he began to dress himself.

"Oh yes we do!" Alice said, rushing to pull her shirt on.

"Why?" moaned Jasper, desperately wanting to be back in the bed holding Alice.

"Edward." She stated, she had other looked that tiny fact, Edward – always the inquisitive – would soon know that they were leaving.

"Shit." Jasper's eyes had widened and his speed increased at the thought of even talking to Edward about the subject.

* * *

Edward stopped. _No_ he thought _they aren't that stupid. Oh god, please say they aren't that stupid!_

He, Bella, Renesmee and, of course, Jake were strolling through the forest, they were a good distance away from the house. _Giving Alice and Jasper enough time to run_ Edward thought, turning to face the direction of the house. He could only just latch onto Alice's mind, which had always been easier than Jasper's for some reason.

"Ed?" Bella asked, dropping back and allowing Nessie and Jake to carry on walking.

"Alice and Jasper," Edward whispered for only Bella to hear "are thinking about leaving, _again_!"

She stared at Edward.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she nearly shouted, catching both Renesmee and Jake's attention. They turned to look at her. "Jake, you and Nessie carry on. Edward and I need to go back, _now_." She insisted. Jacob nodded simply, and began walking again with Nessie.

Bella and Edward were already running home.

* * *

Alice and Jasper were heading out the door, when – to their horror – Edward and Bella's scent became stronger, not only that but they could hear Emmet and Rosalie coming towards them.

"Let's go!" muttered Alice, in their room was one scrawled note saying sorry, thank you and goodbye all in four quick lines. It read:

_We're sorry, can't stand not being useful. Thank you for having us stay, we will no doubt see you again. Goodbye, see you soon._

_Alice & Jasper x_

It was short, vague and exactly what Alice had wanted. Nothing that would hint for them to follow, or what they were going to do, it was simple and vague.

"Come on, Ally." Jasper said, seizing her hand as they began to run in the opposite direction from Edward and Bella. There pace quickened.

"Alice Cullen!" screamed Bella, knowing Alice could hear her "If you dare leave again I'll…I'll…" but she didn't know what to say, she knew nothing would make Alice stay. She had always known. They all had. Edward and Bella drew to a halt, meeting Emmet and Rosalie who looked both confused and worried.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Alice and Jasper left, again." Edward said, running a hand through his hair.

"She didn't!" snarled Rosalie, they all knew it was Alice who had wanted to leave. It wasn't until then that Edward and Bella noticed the small man with them. Emmet noticed there direction of sight and provided them with an introduction.

"This is Gear; he's the head of a group of leprechauns. This is Edward and Bella." Emmet said the latter sentence to Gear, indicating to both of them.

"Pleasure," he said, his Irish accent hanging in the air.

"I guess you'll want a discussion, then?" Edward asked; looking sadly at the direction Jasper and Alice had run off to.

"Unless you're planning on going after them, I would like that." Gear said, considerately as he took in the direction Edward was looking.

"No…no" said Edward "they won't be coming back no matter what we say…not yet anyway." He led the way into the house.

* * *

Aro stood in-front of the crowd which had gathered before him. To his right stood the witch, Darya - she was the representative of the few witches' colonies that had gathered to join Aro – an on his left stood a woman of grace and beauty, she was a seemingly normal women. But when she smiled, her pointed teeth glistened, and if they choose to they had the ability to sprout large bat like wings, changing their appearance from the beauty they held at present to a horror you would not wish to face. Furies were few in numbers as they sometimes struggled to defend themselves against human contraptions – such as guns. Last, but definitely not least, were the Dwarves that had been rounded up in-front of Aro. None seemed willing to become involved in the vampires' plan, but with a little force Aro had gathered nine dwarves, all of whom had been busy preparing weapons at a speed uncommonly slow for dwarves (however, Aro did not know this).

"I have gathered you all hear today, to ask of you one favour which shall unite us. It shall bring together each _powerful_ being to face the control that the humans have reigned iver us unknowingly for all these years. Just because they are the largest race, does not mean they are strong. They are many things: weak, pathetic, blinded to the secrets we have held so well – just proving we are the more superior race. Today, we –Vampires, Witches, Furies and Dwarves have _joined_ here today to begin – what I am calling – the beginning of the dawn. This will be the start of _our_ new world. In which freedom will be bestowed upon us, we will no longer fear the power of _any_ man. No matter if that man is a witch hunter, or vampire slayer. They cannot defeat us. We must break this down – step by step. Today, I am introducing the first step towards glory. Dealing with the uncooperative members of our society. Beginning with the Cullens and their friends. I believe they have been developing a scheme – yes, my friends, a _plot_ – against our organisation!" Aro paused in his speech for a moment to allow the cries and grumbles of annoyance and rage brake out in the tightly crammed audience he was dictating to. "So we will _have_ to demolish them!" a cheer erupted from the crowd "they have _threatened _us. _Killed_ some of my friends and colleagues. So, I leave this with you, my friends, will we prevent them now? Or wait till they attack us!" The cheer that followed was tremendous. The floor shook. Aro smiled, satisfied he had done enough.

* * *

Alice and Jasper had slowed to a human pace. They were miles and miles away from the others now, they had decided to head to Germany. There lay the largest colonies of Dwarves. As Alice and Jasper headed through the thick forests of Freiburg in the darkening night, Alice felt her conscience ache. Again, she had run. Again, she had forced Jasper into coming. Without even considering the consequences. Suddenly, Jasper stopped. He turned round to face Alice and pulled her towards him.

"Alice, stop putting yourself down. You shouldn't feel guilty. You were right; it was unfair of us to confine you." He told her, of course, Alice was an open book to him.

"I just feel like I've abandoned them, Jazzy. And forced you to do the same!"

"No one forced me to do anything," he said firmly "besides, we are helping them and we will be back."

She chewed her lip slightly. Her hand reaching for Jaspers, their fingers interlocked. He smiled lightly, placing a kiss on her forehead as they began walking again.

Not long after they had started walking again, Alice froze. Her eyes widened and she drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Alice..?" Jasper said

"There are coming soon…" she whispered "really soon, and they have weapons. We need the dwarves, Jasper, we need them now! Else we're dead for sure. We've got to hurry!" her words came out in one stream, nearly undistinguishable as words. Jasper felt horror hit him, not just his but Alice's. He took her hand gently and they began to run.

** I'm not really sure if I want to continue with this or not...? Leave a review please **


	11. UP FOR ADOPTION

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

I have run dry on this particular story, I have a few odd ideas as to where it could lead but I feel as if I could not come up with a decent story line for the rest of this story. It was more of a 'see where it goes' kind of story. And I have run out of ideas and inspiration for this story, I don't normally do this, but if anyone would like to continue this story, please feel free to adopt it, message me and then I will update it with a link to the new author. I apologise for not continuing with this story, I just have no desire or urge to do so anymore ~ C


End file.
